All Is Well
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: A new mystery unfolds as the next generation of Potters and Weasleys attend Hogwarts. A tragedy involving a certain red head deepens the mystery. Can Harry and the old gang fix it before it's too late? Better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Back To Hogwarts

**PLEASE do not read if you haven't finished Deathly Hallows yet!!**

* * *

Albus watched as the figures of his parents, sister, cousin, aunt, and uncle faded into the distance. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. _This is it_. He turned his back to the window, sighed, and and sat down in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. 

"Albus, are you worried?" Rose asked, tilting her her small face thoughtfully. Albus shook his head, though unsure if he had answered truthfully. The two sat in silence for a moment, until a tall, thin, stunningly beautiful figure with long silvery hair clambered into the compartment. A Head Girl Badge gleamed on the front of her robes.

"Hi, Victoire!" Rosie jumped up to give her cousin a hug.

"Hey, Rosie, Al! You two excited for your first day of Hogwarts?" She asked with a grin. She sat down next to Rose, and Albus managed to nod. Rosie exploded into questions about Victoire's snogging Teddy Lupin.

Albus turned, already bored with the subject. He noticed a small, blondeish-white haired boy standing in the doorway. Al recognized him immediately to be Scorpius Malfoy, the boy Uncle Ron pointed out at the station. Apparently he and Al's father were enemies with Scorpius' father. Al felt hatred rush through him, though he wasn't quite sure why. The boy looked nice enough, and quite scared.

"Um, do you mind if I sit here? This is the only compartment with any room left. Well, besides the one where a boy is trying to transfigure his trainers into roller skates..."

Al grinned. "That would be my brother, James." He remembered that his older brother had been trying to succeed with that trick all summer. "And yes, you can sit with us."

The small boy sat down next to Albus, casting a nervous glance towards Vic and Rosie, who were still giggling about Teddy. "Who're they?" Scorpius asked.

"My cousins, Rosie and Victoire Weasley." Al answered.

"They don't look like Weasleys," Scorpius said, confused. Albus knew that Draco Malfoy must have told his son how all of the Weasleys used to be red heads. Albus looked his cousins over. Vic looked like Aunt Fleur, her hair in silver sheets, sparkling grey eyes, and pale, pearly skin. Rosie resembled Aunt Hermione, with bushy brown locks and slight buck teeth. Albus just shrugged, not wanting to explain about the marriages.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way," said Scorpius as he extended his hand to Al.

"Albus Potter," he replied, shaking his hand. Scorpius' eyes widened.

"My father talks about your's a lot... I guess they didn't get along very well when they went here together."

"Yeah, my parents have told me stories."

After a while, Victoire stood up. "I should be getting back to my own compartment now. I'll see you guys at the feast!" She waved and left. Rosie looked around, just noticing that another person had joined them.

"Scorpius Malfoy," stated Rose. She crossed her arms. "Son of Draco and Pansy," she sniffed. "What are _you_ doing in _our_ compartment?"

Scorpius looked frightened. "I-I- Albus said I could sit here." the boy stuttered.

Rose's smugness melted away. "Oh, sorry then. I'm Rose Weasley."

* * *

"Harry, what are you so worried about? Albus will do fine. He's probably not even off the train yet," Ginny said as she flicked her wand towards the sink. The dirty dishes began washing themselves, suds floating through the air. 

"I know Al will be fine, it's actually more James I'm worried about," Harry sighed. He watched out the window where, on the other side, Lily was riding a toy broomstick, her feet skimming the grass. "He's going to try to show up Albus, to make sure everyone knows he's better at magic than his brother."

Ginny came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Harry. "I'm not worried. James is _your_ son, and he won't do anything stupid. Well, not anything _dangerously _stupid, anyway." Harry and Ginny laughed, watching their daughter zoom after a toy snitch in the front yard. "If things do get out of hand, Victoire's there to sort it out, and Neville and Hagrid will surely be overprotective."

There was a crack at the fireplace, signaling that someone had just arrived through the Floo Network. Ron, Hermione, and Hugo stepped out. Ron hugged his sister and clapped Harry on the back, Hermione hugging them each as well. Hugo ran into the front yard to play with Lily.

"Proud day, isn't it?" Ron smiled. "Two new Hogwarts students."

"Yeah, it is. Hopefully their years at school won't be as dangerous as ours were," Ginny grinned.

"You'll never guess who I got an owl from this morning," Hermione piped up. "Luna Lovegood!" She said when neither Harry nor Ginny guessed corectly.

"_Luny _Lovegood?" Harry asked fondly. "Haven't heard from her in ages. What's she up to?"

"She's the new Divination teacher at Hogwarts!" Ron said. "Guess we shuld have seen that one coming, mate."

* * *

"Potter, Albus!" The frail old witch Al knew to be Minerva McGonnagle called from the front of the Great Hall. Rose squeezed his arm reassuringly before he made his way through the thinning crowd and up to the stool. Albus sat down, looking at the four House tables. He saw Victoire and James grinning up at him from the Gryffindor table. But then, he glanced at Scorpius over at the Slytherin table. The blonde boy saw him looking, and gave him a grin and the thumbs-up. 

McGonnagle placed the old battered hat on his head. Albus shut his eyes tightly, and thought _Gryffindor! _as hard as he could.

"Gryffindor, eh?" the hat whispered into his ear. "Yes, yes, that _would _make sense. You're a Potter. The whole lot of you have been in Gryffindor. But are you sure you wouldn't like to switch it up a bit? Change is always good..." All Al could do was repeat _Gryffindor _over and over in his head. "Oh all right then. You children are never any fun. GRYFFINDOR!" the old hat roared.

Cheers erupted as Albus ran to join his brother and cousin at the House table.

"Told you I wouldn't be in Slytherin," he sang to James.

After Rosie had been sorted into Gryffindor as well, Albus immediately began writing a letter to his parents, accidentally slopping some treacle tart onto the parchment.

_I'm not in Slytherin! And neither is Rosie._

Albus tucked the letter into his robes, reminding himself to send it with his owl Bucky that night.

* * *

Another loud crack filled the air. Ginny and Hermione came out from the kitchen to see who it was.

"Are you throwing a party with out me?' George asked at the sight of the four of them. "No one ever invites Saint George..."

"Relax, George, Harry and Ginny didn't know we were coming over," Ron said as he shook his brother's hand.

"Well, that's a relief," George grinned. "I, uh, brought Lily a toy from the shop," he explained, holding up a toy wand. "Figured it might make her feel a little better about her brothers going off to Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's a good idea, George. Lily and Hugo are in the front yard." Harry told him. George nodded and the others watched out the front window as George, Lily, and Hugo started to play together.

"I swear, he hasn't grown up a bit..." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know it wasn't that exciting, but it will get better, I promise!!!**


	2. A Familiar Face

**Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far.**

* * *

"So, this is the common room you talk about all the time," Al said to James while his wide eyes took everything in. 

"Yup." James said dully. He sat in the chair next to the fire, playing with something muggles call a 'yo-yo'. Harry's muggle cousin, Dudley, occasionally sends things for the kids.

Al sensed that something was wrong, but he had learned not to provoke his brother when he is in a bad mood. Albus left James to himself. He spotted Victoire sitting on the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She was giggling with two other 7th year girls who looked like twins.

"Oh, hi, Albus!" Victoire said when she saw him coming over. "These are my friends, Teresa and Melody Finnigan. This is my cousin, Albus Potter," Vic explained to Teresa and Melody. The girls said hi and went upstairs.

"Vic, do you think you can take me to the Owlery? I have to send a letter to mum and dad." Albus said as Victoire stood up. She agreed, and the two set off through the castle. She started telling him about all the magic of Hogwarts.

"And there's this room, called the Room of Requiremwnt, that only appears if you need something badly. And, a ghost named Moaning Myrtle haunts the girls' restroom," Victoire said excitedly.

"But who would want to haunt a_ toilet_?" Albus asked incrediously. They turned a corner, and Al walked straight into someone. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Albus?" A familiar voice asked.

"Neville? I mean, Professor Longbottom?" Albus grinned a mile wide as he looked up into the round, smiling face.

"Al, Victoire, how are you two?" Neville asked.

"We're fine," Vic answered. "I was just taking Albus to the Owlery." Neville smiled.

"Telling your mum and dad the good news?" He asked as he shuffled the stack of parchment he was carrying.

Al grinned again. "Just that I'm not in Slytherin," he explained. "The bunch of thug losers they are..." Al mumbled.

"Albus!" Victoire said sternly. "I _should _take away points from Gryffindor for that..."

Neville shook his head. "I don't think that will be necessary, Victoire. It's only his first day, I think we should let it slide." Vic rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"Hey, Neville, why weren't you at the feast?" Albus asked, remembering that his seat at the staff table had been unoccupied.

"Oh, I had to check on the mandrakes for tomorrow's first lesson," he explained happily.

"M-mandrakes?" Albus gulped. He suddenly remembered how James said mandrakes could kill you if you didn't handle them correctly. He began to hope that he didn't have Herbology first thing tomorrow morning.

"Oh, Albus, before I forget, can you let your mum and dad know that the answer is yes? They asked me to join you all for Christmas, but I keep forgetting to send an owl. I guess now is the perfect opportunity, right?" Neville said as he ruffled Albus' untidy hair. "Thanks. I'll see you two tomorrow, then." Neville continued down the hall.

Victoire led Albus outside to the Owlery, as Al hurridly scrawled a few words saying that Neville would be joining the family for Christmas.

* * *

"So, George, how is the shop doing?" Harry asked as they all sat down to dinner. Hugo and Lily sat at the end of the table, laughing about something, unnoticed by the adults. 

George sighed and passed the plate of sandwiches to Hermione. "Not that good, mate. Sales are few and far between these days..."

Ginny spoke up. "George, what's the problem? A few years ago you were so busy I could barely walk into the store. And now?" She stared sympathetically across the table at George. He didn't meet her gaze, but tried to change the subject instead.

"So, Harry, Ron, are you thinking about taking the kids to the Quidditch World Cup this year?"

Ron shook his head. "Not this year. My pay has been cut at the Ministry. Hermione's as well from St. Mungo's." Hermione nodded grimly in agreement.

"What is it you two actually _do _again?" Harry asked. George and Ginny both looked up from their plates and stared questioningly at Ron and Hermione.

"That's top secret, my friend."

* * *

"So, erm, my name's Albus," he said to the other four boys standing around the first year boys' dormitory. The tallest one, a boy with sandy brown hair, started laughing. 

"What kind of a name is Albus?" he doubled over in laughter. Albus felt his face turn red. He looked to the other boys for help, but their eyes were so wide, it almost looked like they were scared to defend Al from this kid.

Al swallowed hard and tried to muster up some courage. "I-It's the n-n-name of Hogwart's greatest headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He was good friends with my parents, and my entire family, actually," Albus finished.

The tall boy rolled his eyes. "What? Do we have a bragger here? Think you're better than us or something?" He started to walk towards Albus, his fist clenched menacingly.

"Wait!" One of the other boys shouted. Albus and the tall kid both looked at him in astonishment. The boy had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to notice his mistake in trying to help Albus, but he kept on talking. "Rodney, don't mess with Albus. He's not bragging, what he said is true. My mother told me the same thing. She was friends with Dumbledore and Albus' parents too."

Rodney scowled and lowered his fist. "You two better sleep with your eyes open, you hear me?" He left the dormitory slowly.

"Wow, thanks," Albus said to the blonde boy. The boy smiled. Albus continued. "So who's your mother? Was she really friends with my mum and dad?"

"Yeah. And your aunt and uncle, too, if I'm not mistaken." The boy started to unpack his trunk. "Her name was Luna Lovegood, before she got married anyway."

The other boy spoke up for the first time."Hey, isn't she the new Divination teacher?"

"Yep. I'm David Lovegood." he stuck out his hand to Albus, and after he shook it, to the other boy.

"I'm Alex Marshall," the other boy said. "And, David, I thought you said your mum got married?" David nodded. "Then why is your last name Lovegood?"

David gazed out the window, his eyes unfocused. "My father died, so my mum decided to change our last names back to Lovegood. Trying to make it easier on me, you see."

Albus and Alex stared at David, wondering how he could be so calm about the whole thing. David turned back from the window, a smile on his face. "Albus, you heard Rodney. We better sleep with our eyes open tonight."

* * *

An owl clicked at the window Harry and Ginny's home in Godric's Hollow. George was closest, so he opened the window and the bird flew in, knocking over a vase on the table. 

"That's Albus' bird, Beaky's a clumsy one," Ginny smiled as she detached the scroll from Beaky's leg. She held it out in front of her so Harry could read it as well.

_I'm not in Slytherin! And neither is Rosie. Oh, and, Professor Longbottom said he will be joining us for Christmas._

"Al and Rosie aren't in Slytherin," Harry said with a grin. He shook his head, picturing his son on the stool, repeating _Not Slytherin _over and over, just as he had done.

"Well, that's a relief!" George laughed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! Review please!**


	3. Herbology and Memories

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I had chapter three completely written, and then I changed my mind totally and wrote something else. Hopefully it was worth it.**

* * *

"Have you seen James?" Rosie asked the next morning at breakfast. Albus shook his head. He was still a little weary from last night. _That Rodney kid sure seems like trouble. Alex and David seem nice enough though. _

"Name?" The sharp, unexpected voice made Albus jump a little. Al and Rose turned around to find Professor McGonagall holding a long scroll of parchment.

"Uh, Rose Weasley," Rose stammered.

McGonagall smiled. "Should have known. When I look at you I can see Ronald and Hermione," she said quietly. She gazed off into the distance for a moment, and then looked down at her parchment. She tapped it lightly with her wand and a smaller piece with writing on it flew into Rosie's hands. "Schedule," McGonagall explained.

She then turned to Albus. "Name?"

"Albus Potter," he stuttered. He was quite intimidated by this witch.

McGonagall smiled warmly once again. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter," she said as she tapped the parchment again. Another small piece flew off into Al's hands. The old witch walked further down the table to the next group of students.

"Oh, I can't wait for classes to begin," Rose said excitedly. She set down her toast and examined the schedule carefully. "I expect we have the same classes, Albus. My mum said most of the first years do."

Albus took a deep breath and looked at his own schedule. His stomach turned. His first class was just as he had dreaded: double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. _Great. If the mandrakes have anything to do with it, I might not have to face Rodney anymore..._

* * *

"Harry, do you think something was bothering George last night? When we were talking about the shop, he seemed to try and avoid our questions," Ginny said. She set breakfast out on the table for Harry and herself. Lily had slept over at Ron Hermione's the night before. 

Harry shrugged and looked up from the Daily Profit. "I don't know, Ginny, maybe. I admit he was acting sort of strange, but it's really not any of our business."

Ginny sighed. "I know it's not, Harry, but he's my brother, and your's too, in case you have forgotten. I just want to find out what is wrong with him."

There was a loud pop as someone Apparated into the kitchen. Teddy Lupin arrived looking out of breath. He had inherited his mother's ability to change his apperance at his will, and today Teddy's hair was longish and bright blue. It was quite startling. "Harry, you'll never guess what I just found out!"

"Hello, Teddy. Nice to see you. Erm, what have you found out?" Harry asked as he shook his godson's hand. Ginny gave him a quick hug.

"I went into Diagon Alley this morning to buy a new broom, because I broke my old one yesterday when I accidentally rammed into the side of Bill and Fleur's cottage," Teddy explained quickly. Unfortunately, he had also gained his mother's clumsiness. "Anyway, in Diagon Alley, I went to George's shop to say hello, and there was a huge sign in the front window. It said that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is closing at the end of the year!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "So that's why he avoided talking about it last night. The shop is closing," she repeated quietly. She looked at Harry. "But why would the shop have to close? Harry, you gave him all of your Tournament winnings. He has surely made a profit from that... so then why is it closing?"

Harry stared in awe at Teddy. "Did the sign say why, Teddy?"

Teddy shook his head. "No, just that it was closing in December and that everything is 50 off."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Ginny's voice wavered. Her eyes glinted angrily. She picked up a quill from the table and began to write a letter to George.

* * *

"Good morning, students, please take your seats. Four to a table, if you please," Neville said happily. Al and Rosie sat down at the one nearest to the front. David Lovegood and a tall girl that seemed to know Rosie joined them as well.

"I don't think I'll like Herbology much," David said with a grimace. "My mum said it was her favorite, but I don't know if I will be able to do very well at it."

Albus nodded in agreement. "We're potting mandrakes today. My older brother James said they can kill you," Albus shivered.

"Oh, don't be stupid!" Rosie groaned. "The mandrakes aren't going to _kill _you. They just might knock you out by screaming." Rosie rolled her eyes and tured back to her friend. "Honestly..."

"Alright, settle down please! For our first lesson, we will be potting mandrakes. If you would please pick up the earmuffs in front of you, and follow me this way, we can get started."

* * *

George was fiddling with a trick wand at the front counter when he heard the bell above the door chime. He looked up, hoping a customer had come. "Oh, its just a ruddy owl," he grumbled unhappily. "Got a letter for me, do you?" he untied the scroll from the small, gray owl's leg. "Oh, blimey," he sighed as he read the letter quickly.

_George-_

_WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? Teddy Lupin came by and told us the shop is closing! When were you planning on letting us know? WERE you going to tell us? George, I honestly think something is bothering you. You weren't yourself at dinner last night, and now this? Please don't do this to us. You cannot keep secrets from your own family! Is there anything we can do to help you?_

_Love,_

_Ginny and Harry_

George crumbled up the parchment in his hand and threw into the wastebasket. He touched the side of his face delicately. He could still vividly remember the night when Snape cursed his ear off. A layer of skin had grown over the hole, but every once in a while, a sharp pain still exploded from the spot. That whole year had been a nightmare. _Is there anything we can do to help you? _Ginny's words echoed in his mind. He sighed and sat down on his stool. He picked up the toy wand and ran it through his fingers.

He could still remember the day when Fred suggested they sell these in the shop. True, they hadn't been a big seller, but Fred always liked to trick people with them. He would pretend to aim the wand at George and try to curse him, but a boquet of flowers would pop out the tip instead. George grinend at the memory.

_Yes, Ginny, you can help. You can bring Fred back._

* * *

**This isn't what I had planned for this chapter, but I decided to do this instead. Hopefully you guys liked it!**


	4. An Intervention

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I know it took a long time, but I only got like three reviews for that last chapter. I figured that I better put one more up becuase I'll be gone for five days. So enjoy, and reviews are the key to getting chapters up faster!**

* * *

Albus, Rose and David trudged into the Gryffindor common room feeling utterly exhausted. Rose collapsed onto the chair next to the fire while David and Al sat on the couch. Albus was glad to have made it through Herbology with out incident, but the two classes afterwards really took everything out of him. They had Transfiguration with McGonagle right after Herbology. Rose was looking forward to transfiguring something on the first day, but McGonagle had other plans. She had them copy notes onto two rolls of parchment. Honestly, McGonagle looked as though if she tried to do anything else, she might completely snap in half. After Transfiguration, the three had Potions. David really took a liking to the lesson, and Rosie was, of course, a natural. But Albus really had no interest in it at all and day dreamed through the entire class. 

"Albus, I really think you should pay more attention in lessons. My mum said that the stuff we learn now is really important when we get to O.W.L.s," Rosie told him sternly. She got up from the chair and began to rifle through her bookbag. She took out the notes from Transfiguration and pulled them close to her face, muttering slightly as she pulled her finger down the neatly written sentences.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Albus asked in amusement. He looked at David and grinned, giving him a look that said _How in the world am I related to her?_

"I'm studying," Rose said in a tone that made it sound like it was the most obvious thing. She furrowed her brow and continued to talk to herself as she scanned the notes.

David stood up. "Well, I'm starved. Anyone want to come down to lunch with me?" Albus agreed and the two left Rosie to her schoolwork. As they climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Albus saw his brother coming towards them. He seemed to be quite angry.

"James, hi! What's going on?" Albus asked enthusiastically. James pushed passed him and went into the common room without so much as a hello.

"What was that about?" David asked, staring after James.

"Dunno," Al answered faintly. He shrugged and the two continued to make their way to the Great Hall for lunch. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, as far away from Rodney as possible. The thug-like boy was sitting at the middle of the table, devouring a sandwhich and laughing with two third year boys.

"Hey, Al, do you remember seeing Rodney in any lessons this morning?" David asked quietly as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Albus shook his head, just realizing that Rodney hadn't been in the lessons. He glanced down the table again, seeing that Rodney was still talking with the older boys. "I wonder how he knows that lot," he muttered to David, nodding towards the group.

"Hey, guys!" Alex said cheerfully. He set his bookbag down and sat across the table from David. "I can't believe how many notes McGonagle made us write this morning, can you?"

"Alex, was Rodney in any lessons this morning? I didn't see him near you at all..." David asked, still wondering where the goon had been all morning.

Alex shook his head. "No, he wasn't by me at all. But I was wondering that too. Maybe he has different lessons than we do."

"No, all first years have the same schedules," Albus said, remembering what Rose had told him earlier. The three shrugged in unison and went back to their meal.

* * *

"Daddy, can I stay with Hugo longer?" Lilly asked. Harry had come to Ron and Hermione's house to pick her up, but she was reluctant to leave. Harry laughed and bent down to reach his daughter's height. 

"Lilly, I'm sure Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione have had enough of you," Harry said as he patted her on the head. "Besides, I have a little trip planned for us."

Lilly's eyes lit up. "Really? A trip? To where?" She started to jump up and down happily.

"It's a suprise. Go wait outside with Hugo while I talk to Uncle Ron, okay?" Harry stood up and watched Lilly and Hugo run outside together. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Teddy Lupin stopped by this morning," he told them quietly.

"Really? What did he want?" Hermione asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet that she was reading. Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

"He said he went into Diagon Alley this morning and saw a sign that said George is closing the shop..."

Hermone gasped. Ron dropped the Butterbeer he was holding. Hermione muttered a quick spell to clean it up. "He's doing WHAT?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Ginny sent him an owl this morning asking him that, but we haven't heard from him yet," Harry explained. "I was going to take Lilly down there and let her look around while I talk to him about it."

"We're coming with you," Hermione said at once, and she stood up. "We need to give an intervention." Ron and Harry looked at each other, confused.

"Sorry, a _what?"_ Ron asked.

"An intervention," Hermione said again. "Muggles do it all the time. When I was little my family and I had one for my Uncle Harold. He was an alcoholic," she explained.

"But George doesn't have a drinking problem," Harry said, still not seeing the point.

"Honestly, you two wouldn't know anything without me," Hermione said mockingly.

* * *

**Okay, really short, I know, but I sort of struggling for ideas right now. Hopefully the five days that I'm gone for will give me some inspiration!**

**Wish**


	5. Fred's Rock

**I felt kinda bad about leaving you guys with such a lousy chapter, so I decided I better put up another one as soon as I could. I THINK that this one is a little better, but if not, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Albus' mind was swimming with thoughts as he drifted off to sleep that night. He thought about James, and how he was acting so strange. He thought about Rodney; what's up with this kid anyway? He thought about his lessons, his professors, his new friends, and how much he missed his mum and dad and Lily. He was almost completely asleep when he head the dormitory door creak open. Albus propped himself up on his elbow and watched the doorway expectantly. He strained his hearing to listen to the conversation. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" An older boy's voice whispered. Albus thought that he had heard it before, but he wasn't sure.

"Well its kinda too late now, don't ya think? Do you think she will tell anyone about it?" Albus was sure that this voice was Rodney's. He dropped his elbow and layed back on his pillow, not wanting them to realize that he was listening.

"Nah, she won't tell. Listen, Rod, I better get back to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow," the older boy said. His footsteps echoed down the hallway. Rodney got into his own bed and was fast asleep in minutes.

Albus turned over, his back facing Rodney. _Who was that other kid? And what did he ask Rodney if he was sure about? And who is "she"?_

* * *

Harry, Lily, and Hugo came through the front door of Harry and Ginny's house soaking wet. Harry shook his air and rain drops plopped onto Lily and Hugo. 

"Uncle Harry!" Hugo giggled. "We're already wet!" Lily began to wring out her own red hair on the rug. Ginny came in from the kitchen.

"Lily! Hugo! You two are dripping all over the floor!" Ginny sighed heavily and ran to get towels from the bathroom. She returned after a moment and handed them three fluffy white towels.

"Hi, Gin. It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Harry said as he leaned over the two wet kids to give her a kiss. Ginny tilted her head in confusion. Harry laughed. "Muggle expression," he explained.

"Mommy guess what!" Lilly said, jumping up and down. Hugo imitated her and jumped too, but then he slipped on the rug and fell. Harry laughed again and picked him up.

"What?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron are letting Hugo stay over tonight! Isn't that great?" She smiled widely, revealing her missing front tooth.

"Yes, that's nice. Hugo, Lily, come here, I'm going to dry your clothes." She muttered a quick spell and the two small children's clothing were dry in an instant.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny!" Hugo said. He and Lily ran upstairs to play.

Harry dried his own clothes, and then sat down next to his wife on the couch. "I stopped over at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after I picked up the kids," Harry started. Ginny's eyes widened. "Well, actually, Ron, Hermione and I went looking for him. Hermione called it an intervention."

"Did you three talk some sense into George?"

Harry sighed. "He wasn't there, Ginny." Ginny stared in disbelief.

"He.. wasn't there?" She repeated, crossing her arms over her middle. Harry shook his head. "Well, where else could he be? Did you check his house?" Harry nodded. "What about the Burrow?" He nodded again. "Bill and Fleur's?"

"Gin, we checked everywhere we could think of. It started raining so I wanted to get the kids home." Harry watched Ginny carefully. She bit her lip nervously.

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" She asked quietly. Her face was pulled into a strange expression, what looked to be half scared, half angry.

Harry put his arm around Ginny. "George is a big boy," Harry said playfully. Ginny stared up at him. She threw his arm off of herself and stood up.

"How can you be so calm about this, Harry? We're talking about _George _here! He isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, in case you haven't noticed. He can do stupid things sometimes! And I'm worried," Ginny admitted. Her shoulders sagged and she buried her face in her hands. She started shaking.

Harry immediately felt guilty. "Shh, Ginny, it's okay." He got up to comfort her. "Everything will be all right..."

* * *

George stared at the chunk of rock miserably. _Who knew a piece of stone could make me feel so bad? _George shivered as the wind quivered in the trees, rustling loudly in the darkness. Raindrops splashed in his face. He wiped them away impatiently. "Bloody raindrops..." 

"George?"

George spun around, finding Ron standing behind him. George stood, unknowing of what he should say. Ron took the hint.

"Listen, George, everyone is really worried about you, mate. Harry, Hermione and I went looking for you this afternoon. We searched everywhere. But I tried to think of the one place where you wanted to be right now... I, uh, got lucky I guess, finding you here..." His voice trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

George turned back to the the rock. He sighed deeply. "I just miss him, you know?" As he stared at the headstone, tears mixed with the raindrops on his face.

Ron stepped forward and put his hand on George's shoulder. "I do too, George. I miss him like mad..." The two stood side by side for a while longer, both gazing at Fred's headstone. They stared at the last few lines: **_Beloved son, brother, and friend. Rest in peace. _**Underneath the writing was Fred's portrait engraved into the stone. Like most wizarding photos, in this one Fred was moving. His smile was wide, and he waved affectionately at his two brothers. "Like mad..." Ron repeated quietly.

* * *

"Look!" David Lovegood said as he pointed up towards the ceiling. Al and Rosie both looked up from their breakfasts and stared up to where David was pointing. 

"Woah!" Albus grinned, seeing the mail owls swooping down towards them. A few owls came down to the area of the Gryffindor table where Al, Rosie, David, and Alex were sitting. Kids started ripping open the parcels and letters that were delivered to them. A small package and a letter had arrived for Al, and Rosie, David, and Alex each got a letter as well.

Albus opened his letter and read what it said quickly.

_Albus--_

_We hope you enjoyed your first day of school! Please tell Neville to join us on the 24th of December at the Burrow for Christmas. Lily sends her love; she misses you and James very much. Don't forget to join Hagrid for tea on Friday! He will be crushed if you don't show. Remind James and Rosie, too, please. We sent a few extra pairs of socks in the parcel for you, just in case. Have fun, be careful, and write to us whenever you want. Stay out of trouble!_

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Al folded the letter and tucked it inside his robes. He set the parcel next to him, not bothering to open it right away. Albus looked up from the table just in time to see James walking past with two other second year boys. Albus waved, but James didn't see him. Albus put his hand down, embarassed. He exchanged a meaningful glance with Rosie. _Something is definately up._

* * *

**What did you guys think? I tried really hard to incorporate as many characters as I could. I could really use some constructive critisism if you find anything that needs to be improved. And encouraging reviews are always welcome too!**

**Wish**


	6. A Visit With Hagrid

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long, but I've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to update! I know there is really no excuse for making you wait this long, but honestly, this is what happened:**

**I got grounded.**

**Then my computer broke**

**Then I started school and had two big projects due on the same day.**

**Then I got grounded again.**

**And this is the first chance I've had to update in a loong time.**

**SORRY! **

**Also, this chapter is very short, but I know that I have been using George and the others more than the kids, so this chapter is strictly about them. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Come _on_, Albus, we're going to be late for meeting Hagrid!" Rosie said impatiently as she pulled Al by the arm towards the portrait hole. Albus looked over his shoulder to where David was sitting, his nose buried in a text book. 

"You wanna meet Hagrid?" he called as Rosie tugged harder on his wrist. David looked up. He thought for a minute and then shrugged, agreeing to come.

The three began to walk down the grounds, Rosie slightly ahead of David and Al. "I wonder where James is?" Al asked as he side stepped a strange plant outside of the Herbology greenhouse. "He _knows _that we're supposed to meet Hagrid for tea today."

"Where else could he be?" David asked, speeding up a little to stay in step with Rose and Albus.

"Oh, yes, about that." Rosie said absently. "I think I know what's been up with him. Just a suspision."

"So then tell us!" Albus urged.

"Later." Rosie said sternly. The three stopped outside of Hagrid's hut. "Right now, we need to meet Hagrid."

* * *

James stared at the Quidditch pitch, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He was trying out for the Gryffindor Seeker, the same position he knew his father had played during his time at Hogwarts. James watched, eagerly and nervously, as other students on brooms were zooming above the pitch. James took a deep breath and carried his broom towards the center of the field where the Gryffindor captain, a tall, lanky brown haired boy, was watching the others intently. 

"Excuse me," James said to him. The tall boy turned and looked at James, a clipboard under his arm.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if it is too late to try out for Seeker?" James asked nervously.

The captain stared down at him, a strange expression on his face. "You really want to be Seeker? But you're just a kid!" A ghost of a grin shadowed on his face.

James felt himself redden, and he raised his voice a little. "You can at least let me try. I'm probably better than half of the players you got out there right now."

The captain took in a deep breath a blew it out slowly. He looked at James for moment and then turned back towards the the sky where about twenty people were flying around each other. One kid slipped and fell from his broom onto the hard ground. The captain shook his head and wrote something on his clipboard. "Alright, you can try out, but I'm not promising anything. What's your name?"

"James Potter," he said, am eager grin spreading across his face. The captain wrote his name down and directed him where to begin.

* * *

"Rosie! Albus! And... you are?" Hagrid asked, looking down at David's semi-frightened face. Rosie and Al sat down on Hagrid's over sized sofa and watched David shake with fear. 

"D-D-David Lovegood, Mr. Hagrid." He said, his voice trembling. Rosie hid a smile behind Al's shoulder.

Hagrid clapped David on the shoulder, the boy's knees buckling under the weight. "None o' this "Mr." rubbish, David. You 'en call me Hagrid." David nodded and sat next to Rose, rubbing his shoulder furiously. "So, where's that brother o' yers, Albus?" the giant called over his shoulder as he picked up a tray of tarts. He set it down on the table in front of the three children, but the warnings of their parents echoed in their minds: _Hagrid is a wonderful man, but don't touch his cooking unless you have a death wish. _

Rosie, eyeing the tray uncomfortably, cleared her throat. "James couldn't make it, Hagrid. I'm very sorry, but he had another thing to do..." She stared at him apologetically.

Hagrid waved a gigantic hand in the air, telling her to think nothing of it. "I understand about you kids, friends come before giants," he chuckled half-heartedly. Albus and David exchanged glances, and Albus shot Rosie a wondering look. She shook her head quickly.

* * *

"Potter, James!" the Quidditch Captain yelled after consulting his clipboard. "Seeker!"

* * *

**Heh, its sorta a cliffy, ** **but its better than nothing, right!?!**

**Wish**


	7. Ginny's Midnight Wonderings

**Wow! Thanks everyone! I really appreciate all of your reviews! I just want to warn you all that this chapter is a MAJOR twist, so just be aware of that. And, please don't get mad if I... make a character do something that is... slightly... weird. Maybe all things might not be as well as they seem...**

* * *

Harry turned over in his bed, awakening to a small, faint sound. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses and put them on, feeling over to Ginny in the dark. His hand swept over the sheet, Ginny nowhere to be found.

"Gin?" he called groggily. Harry swung his feet over the side of the bed, the cold hardwood floor sending a chill up his spine. "Ginny?" he said again into the darkness. Harry stifled a yawn and shuffled over to the doorway and stuck his head into the hallway. He looked into Lily's room, finding Lily and Hugo breathing deeply and tucked in tightly to Lily's bed. Harry smiled softly and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He found Ginny with a steaming of tea at the kitchen table. She looked up and her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, Harry, did I wake you? I'm sorry," she said, absently running her finger around the mouth of the mug. Harry shook his head and sat down next to his wife.

"No, you didn't wake me," Harry lied. He put his hand on top of Ginny's. "I know you're worried about George..."

Ginny shook her head a few times. "Actually, I'm not worried about George. It's James and Albus and Rose and Victoire. I just... I don't know how to explain it really," Ginny said hastily. "A mother always worries about her children, I suppose," she said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't know," Harry said smiling lightly. Ginny gave him a look. She stared at the wall for a moment, thinking hard about something.

"Harry, I can't help but wonder if all of this is too good to be true," she said finally.

"What is too good to be true?" Harry wondered aloud.

"All of this," Ginny said, waving her hand as if that explained it all. "Everything just seems _too _perfect. You and me, our beautiful children; Ron and Hermione, their kids; mum and dad; it just seems like everything worked out so perfectly... and it makes me wonder if things would have been different..."

"Gin, it sounds like you're _complaining _about all of this! And if what would have been different?"

Ginny let out a sigh, as if regretting confiding in Harry. "Oh, Harry, I don't know. What if... Tom Riddle had killed me that night in the Chamber? What if you hadn't won the Triwizard Tournament? Or if Cedric Diggory had survived? Or if Umbridge succeeded in killing us all?" Ginny dropped her voice a bit. "Harry, what if Voldemort had never been defeated?"

Harry stared at Ginny numbly. He swallowed, with difficulty, and stumbled upon his words: "Ginny, what are you saying?"

Ginny stood up and placed her tea mug in the sink. She folded her arms around her middle. "Harry, what if this isn't how it's supposed to be?"

* * *

"James, where were you last night? You were supposed to meet Hagrid for tea!" Rosie said shrilly over breakfast the next morning. David, Al and Alex watched James as he sat down, a wide grin stretched across his face.

James set his heavy school bag down on the bench next to him. A chubby fifth year boy called down the Gryffindor table to James. "Hey, congratulations Potter!" James smiled and waved back at the boy.

"Congratulations?" Al asked as he swallowed a bite of toast. "For what?"

"I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker," James said with a hint of gloating. Rosie smirked and shook her head.

"I knew it..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter, but I have tons of homework to do. Review please!!**

**Wish**


	8. Better Than SPEW

**I can't thank you enough for those amazing reviews you all have given me. I appreciate it so much.**

* * *

"George, you can't just give up!" Hermione insisted as she handed him a quill from the counter. George took it and began to scribble down some numbers on a piece of spare parchment.

"I'd love to keep going, Hermione, believe me I would," George said as the quill scratched quietly. "But I just can't. Business has been bad for a while and I can't take any more debt. I have to cut my losses." He examined the long line of digits he had recorded. He sighed and crumbled up the parchment, obviously unhappy with them.

Hermione leaned against the counter of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. She was on her way to get Hugo from Harry and Ginny's house, but she decided to stop by George's shop to see how he was doing. "Listen, George, Ron told me about the cemetery last night. I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you."

George smiled unconvincingly. "Thanks, Hermione, but I doubt there will be anything to talk about. I put the word out that the shop is up for sale and I've already had a few people ask about it. I don't want to let this place go, but it's barely even slightly possible to make a profit this month. I've been behind for about half of the year. I'm going to need a _huge _comeback if I want to have a chance."

Hermione's eyes lit up, as if something in her mind had just clicked. "George..."

George raised an orange eyebrow, a knowing smirk forming on his lips. "Hermione..."

Hermione smiled brightly and she began walking towards the shop entrance. "George," she called over her shoulder, "Don't give up just yet. I have an idea that just might work." The bell above the door chimed as she stepped out into the September sun.

George shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Whatever it is, it better be a better idea than SPEW..."

* * *

"Ginny! Lily! Hugo! Come here, come on! Quick!" Harry called happily. He reread the letter once more, making sure he had gotten it all. Ginny, with Hugo in her arms, and Lily trailing slightly behind entered the kitchen.

"What's this about?" Ginny asked, shifting Hugo's weight in her arms.

"Here! Read this," Harry said, smiling broadly. He thrust the parchment into Ginny's free hand.

She took it and read aloud, _"'Dear Mum, Dad, and Lily: I am writing to tell you that I have been named Seeker for the Quidditch team. I tried out last night and I made it. I had to miss tea with Hagrid, but I told him the good news and he understands. Our first match is against Slytherin next month. I'll tell you all about it. Love James.' " _Ginny's eyes shone as she let Hugo down.

"James made the Quidditch team?" Lily asked excitedly. She clapped her hands together. "My brother's on the Quidditch team, my brothers on the Quiddditch team!" she chirped as she and Hugo paraded around the kitchen.

Ginny smiled at Harry as he watched the two children celebrate. "Our son made the Quidditch team," Ginny laughed, and she and Harry stood up and joined Hugo and Lily.

* * *

**Okay, I know you all are waay tired of my short chapters, but right now inspiration is only coming in small little bursts... BUT! I do have my idea for next chapter and I might get a chance to put it up tonight or tomorrow.**

**Wish**


	9. Fred's Favorites

"Rodney, man... I swear I didn't mean to!" James cried as he tried to break free of Rodney's tight grasp. Rodney shoved James back harder into the wall. James groaned in pain and again tried to wiggle out of Rodney's grip. "Get.. off .. me!" James yelled from between clenched teeth. He tore his wrist out of Rodney's reach and used it to punch his way around Rodney's neck. Rodney, though a year younger than James, outweighed him by at least fifty pounds and towered over him a good six inches. Rodney avoided James' punch and again slammed his opponent into the wall.

Rodney bared his yellow teeth. "You better watch yourself, Potter. Sticking your nose in other people's business? You think that's funny? Do ya?" Rodney growled menacingly. He jabbed his fat fist into James' stomach, knocking the breath right out of him.

"I.. told.. you!" James gasped. His face was growing hotter by the second and he could feel his arms and legs go numb. He kicked, unsuccessfully, into Rodney's thick arm. James' nostrils flared, his anger rising.

"You stay out of my business, and if you repeat _one _word of what you heard... you can bet that you won't be alive long enough to go home for Christmas." Rodney opened his fist, James' crumpled robes falling from his hand. James fell to the ground, out of breath. Rodney gave James one final kick in the gut and turned on his heel, walking briskly down the corridor.

James took in huge gulps of air, his eyes stinging. Though Rodney had finished, James still felt the pain of every punch and hit. James closed his eyes, clutched his stomach, and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Hermione hummed under her breath as she moved around the large kitchen gracefully. She ran a rag along the gleaming counter top with one hand, and pointed her wand at the sink with her other, the dishes scrubbing themselves clean. Though she was highly skilled at magical charms and spells, once in a while she still enjoyed doing things the Muggle way. Hermione told everyone it gave her a sense of pride, knowing that she could get things done with out magic. Ron called her mad. 

"Hugo!" Hermione called as she walked into the living room. Hugo came down the stairs, a toy wand in one hand. "Hugo, come here a second," Hermione said with a smile as she sat down on the couch. She pulled Hugo into her lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Mommy has an idea. Do you want to help me?" Hermione asked Hugo. The small boy nodded eagerly. "Okay, here's the plan," Hermione began.

* * *

The bell above the shop door chimed. George looked up, surprised. A young man with dark hair came inside, holding a bouncing little girl's hand. 

"May I help you?" George asked as naturally as he could. He cleared his throat and stepped out from behind the counter. The man and little girl approached him, both with friendly smiles.

"Yes, my name is Paul Winston, and this is my daughter, Annabelle. Are you George?"

George stuck out his hand to the man. "George Weasley. Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Paul smiled. "Well, Annabelle and I were just wandering around Diagon Alley when we saw a sign for your shop--" Paul began.

George nodded. "Yes, the fifty percent off sign."

Paul shook his head. "No, it was Help Wanted ad. I was wondering what kind of positions you had available?"

George stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Was there a woman holding this sign, perhaps?"

Paul nodded, confused. "And a little boy, about Annie's age. I'm sorry, is there some kind of mistake?"

"No, no, I just need to have a talk with my sister for a moment." George said. "Please, take a look around." He bent down to Annabelle's height. "You can have your pick, for free," he winked. The little girl's eyes twinkled and George gave her a pat on the head. He walked towards the front of the store and looked out the window. He shook his head.

"Hermione, Hermione," George said with a grin. Hermione whirled around, a huge ad in her hands. She turned crimson for a second before speaking.

"George, don't be mad, just let me explain!" She begged. Hugo ran up to George and wrapped his arms around his uncle's legs. George smiled and looked at Hermione. "I was thinking, the other day, about when I was little. Back home with my mum and dad, we had this shop that we loved to visit. It was owned by this sweet old couple. Every week they did this contest for publicity for their shop. They picked customers of the week."

"I don't see what this has to do with telling any old mate on the street that I am hiring," George shrugged.

"Listen, listen!" Hermione prodded. "I was thinking: if you can get one more person to work in the shop with you, customer of the week would be a little easier. You two could pick someone together, someone who would get their photo posted on the store window, and get a free little something from the store. Meanwhile, they would tell all of their friends, creating more business for you!" Hermione finished. completely out of breath. She looked excitedly at George, who was tapping his thumb on his chin. Hermione blushed once more. "I was thinking... maybe you could call the customers of the weeks 'Fred's Favorites'. But, that's just a suggestion!" She explained hastily.

George smiled widely. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "You are the most brilliant woman on this planet, Hermione! I think Sainthood should be passed onto you!" George laughed, tugging on his one ear. Hermione joined in on the laughter, Hugo at their knees pulling on their pant legs.

"What about me? Can't I be a Saint, Mum?" he asked seriously. George and Hermione both laughed and pulled Hugo into their hug.

* * *

**AW! I'd have to say that this is the chapter I have most enjoyed writing so far! Except for the beginning, of course. I hope you'll notice that my chapter was a little longer this time.. Ha.**

**Wish**


	10. A Brother In Need

**Wow I love all of your reviews! I feel so loved :D Lots of people have asked me if something is going to become of Ginny's comments she made to Harry. The answer is yes, but I can't tell you exactly when it will happen.**

**Oh yeah! I also just wrote a Harry Potter oneshot, called The Words I Meant To Say, so if you haven't read it, it would mean a lot to me you could check it out! Thanks! **

**

* * *

**

David, Al, and Rosie were all sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Rosie lay flat on her back, a book magically extended in the air above her. She flipped the page and furrowed her brow as she read it.

David and Al were laying next to her, staring at the ceiling out of boredom. David yawned. "Where is everyone? It's Saturday night, and no one is the common room? That doesn't make sense..."

Rosie sighed and flipped another page. "Everyone else at this school has a life. Victoire is up in the girls' dorm writing a love letter to Teddy. I'm sure a bunch of people are watching Quidditch practice, too. I mean, I heard from Lynn who heard from Alex who heard it from Jenny who told Maria that Lindsey said to Brad that James is really good."

Al laughed. "How in the world can you girls remember things like that?" Rosie laughed. A sudden swish of the portrait hole made all three sit up. Rosie's book slammed shut. James staggered into the common room.

"James! What happened to you? You're supposed to be at Quidditch practice!" Rosie said sternly as the three of them ran to help James into a chair.

"Well, he can't play like this, Rose," David pointed out. James grunted as his friends eased him into the chair.

"Obviously," James told them as he grasped his side. "I was on my way down to the pitch..." James said as he closed his eyes in pain, "when this happened."

"What exactly happened?" Al asked. His voice cracked. He was not good under pressure. And this was definitely something to be worried about.

Rose ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed some extra pillows for James. She propped them between his side and the chair, and put the other two under his arm to lift it up a little. "Thanks," he muttered.

"James, seriously. What happened?" David asked quietly. James stared at him, shook his head, and turned away.

* * *

"Fred's Favorites... I like the sound of that." George said again as he walked Hermione and Hugo out of the shop. Hermione looked please, still thankful that George had liked her suggestion. "You truly are a genius, Hermione," George said to her as Hermione and Hugo walked out the door of the shop.

"Well, what can I say? I had a brother in need." She grinned at George and gave him a hug. "See you later, then." George picked Hugo up and gave him a bear hug.

"'Bye, uncle George!" He said happily. "Do I get to be a Favorite sometime?" He asked in a way that was just short of begging. George smiled, ruffled his nephew's hair, and set him down.

"You bet," he winked. George watched as Hermione and Hugo stepped out into the setting sun and began walking down the alley. George turned back into the shop, shut and locked the door, and flipped the sign to closed. He glanced over his shoulder to the front window, where Annabelle's excited grin was posted for all to see.

Earlier, George had told Paul he had the job as his new partner, and made Annabelle the first Fred's Favorite customer. She was so happy, she asked her dad if she was going to be famous now. Paul just smiled and patted her head. George had laughed, and in the bottom of his heart, he wished he had a child to love.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, and Lily sat in the living room together on Saturday night. Lily was snuggled under the blanket with Ginny while Harry lay back in the recliner. "Mommy, daddy, tell me what Hogwarts is like," Lily asked sleepily.

Harry chuckled. "Hogwarts is the most magical place, Lily. It's full of interesting old stories and legends." Ginny smiled, suddenly seeing flashbacks from her and Harry's days at the school.

"But what is it like for Albus and James? What will it be like when I get there?" she asked them, bringing the blanket up to her chin.

"Well, I know you will love it," Ginny promised. "But have of the fun is not knowing what to expect." Lily was about to ask another question when a gentle tapping echoed through the living room.

Harry stood up and went to the window, where Beaky, James' owl, was waiting to deliver a scroll of parchment. Harry to the letter and read it over quickly. His face darkened. "Ginny, come here."

Ginny hurried over to Harry and her lips moved wordlessly as she read the letter. She gasped.

_Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny-_

_Something has happened to James. He is alright, but he got beaten up today. He won't tell us who did it or why, but he is in the hospital wing tonight. Nothing serious, just a few bruised ribs and a sprained wrist. We've made him promise to write you in the morning. Hopefully he will tell you more than he told us. _

_Rose _

* * *

**Eek! I'm sorry, but I really have to go! I wanted this chapter to be a LOT longer, but I really don't have time. I PROMISE you all that the next chapter will be like five times the length of this one.**

**Wish**


	11. Ron and Hermione's Day Off: Part One

**Ha you guys are funny :D I love how you all freaked out on me for not saying why James got beat up yet. Good times, guys. :D ****I know this took forever, but my computer crashed and I've only been able to be on when I am at my dad's house, which isn't very often. Also, I have changed my mind and decided to make this a two part chappie, so it's not very long. Don't hate me!!**

* * *

James awoke on Sunday morning with a sharp pain in his abdomen and wrist. He winced as he used his good arm to prop himself up. Even the slightest movement was torture. The rising sun was just beginning to creep through the curtains next to his bed. James turned to the small table beside the bed and reached for his quill and parchment; Albus, David, and Rosie's way of ensuring he kept his promise to write to his parents. James took the parchment in his lap, set the quill to it, and began to write. 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know Rosie probably worried you with that dramatic note she sent last night. I am perfectly alright and I'll probably be up on my feet soon. Well, I know you both want the whole story, so here it is._

James took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, debating if he had to tell the _whole _truth. _Mom is good about things like that, _he thought. _She'll definitely be able to tell if I'm lying. _He took another deep breath and began to write again.

_Last night I was sort of... dawdling on my way to Quidditch. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing as I'm new to the team and all, but... Anyway, I was walking down the corridor that leads to the main stairs, when I heard someone say Albus' name. I stopped, obviously, to see what they were talking about him for. It turned out to be this kid, Rodney, who is in the first year, although he looks like he could squash a seventh year if he wanted. Rodney is in Gryffindor so he shares a dormitory with Albus. I figured they might get along, but trust me, from what I heard, my mind has been changed. This Rodney kid was telling his third year friend about how McGonagall switched him to more advanced classes. Stuff that we're not supposed to learn until fourth year, I think. Well, he told his friend how if Albus ever found out... And that's all I heard. The friend, who was equally as large, spotted me. Rodney started punching me, making me promise not to tell anyone what I heard. I tried to explain that I hadn't meant to hear anything, but he just kept on hitting. The friend eventually fled, but Rodney didn't stop. But before you go mad, let me remind you that I am ALRIGHT, and no, I don't know why Rodney didn't want Albus to find out._

_Well, all of this writing is hurting my wrist, so I have to stop for now. Please don't worry; I am fine. Oh, and please don't tell Albus about any of this. I'll make something else up to tell him... I don't want him to know I got beaten up by a first year. Tell Lily I love her._

_Love, James_

* * *

Neville was humming to himself as he hurried through the corridors. He was late for a meeting with Hagrid, something about Hagrid wanting to give Neville some tips on the Mandrakes he was using in lessons. Neville turned a corner sharply. He began to watch his feet as he walked. _Heel, toe, heel, toe, pointed red shoe? _Neville looked up, startled to see someone else's pair of feet in step beside him. He stopped. So did the other person. Long, blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. Pale skin. 

"Luna?" Neville asked breathlessly. He felt his heart beat faster. _I haven't seen Luna since 7th year..._

The woman smiled serenely, very Luna like. "The one and only," she laughed. There was something different about her, Neville knew. Her eyes weren't as happy and wondering and curious. They looked like those eyes have cried a lot. Those eyes were the eyes of someone who had been hurt.

"Luna.." Neville breathed. He felt the urge to reach out and hug her. He did. Luna laughed softly and returned the hug. Neville watched her as she stepped back. He knew there was something different about her. "When I heard you were working here I figured I would have run into you already," he said, shoving his hands in his robe pocket.

"Yes, I thought so too. But being high up in that Divination Tower doesn't let me interact with very many people." Luna shifted her weight and ran her fingers through her hair.

Neville nodded, not knowing what else to say. This was the woman he had a crush on since the fifth year and he can't think of a word to say. Somewhere off in the distance he heard a clock chime. "Luna, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I have a meeting with Hagrid. But maybe you would like to meet me in Hogsmeade tonight? In the Hog's Head, around seven?" Neville asked, surprising himself at how confident he was being.

Luna smiled. "I would love to, Neville. I'll be there. But, um, watch out for those Nargles," she said with a laugh. She began to walk away and looked back briefly over her shoulder to smile and wave.

Neville gave a little wave. "I sure will," he whispered, still awestruck.

* * *

Ginny read the letter twice to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She placed her hand over her heart and took in a sharp breath. "James is OK..."

* * *

Ron sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. His head was throbbing from reading statement after statement, complaint after complaint, articles upon articles. It was getting to be too much. A knock on his office door startled him. 

"Weasley," a raspy voice said sternly. A short, chubby, balding wizard stood in Ron's doorway.

Ron stood up at once. "Yes, Mr. Milton?" Ron asked nervously. It wasn't often his boss came to see him. Until now, Ron didn't even know that Mr. Milton knew his name.

Mr. Milton cleared his throat. "Your wife is waiting down in the lobby for you. She says it's a family emergency. I've, uh, given you both the rest of the day off. You're both free to go."

Ron's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. "Emergency? Did she say what?" Milton shook his head and turned from Ron's office. As soon as he was gone Ron hurriedly gathered his things and raced to the elevator. A few moments later he was rushing through the Ministry lobby, trying to find Hermione. She was off in the corner, laughing with Hugo, who seemed to be trying to imitate the roar of a Hungarian Horntail. Ron quickly ran over. "What's the emergency?" Hermione looked up, startling Ron with the huge smile on her face.

"No emergency, Ron. It's the only thing I could think of to get us out of work today. We need to celebrate!" Hermione said with a grin.

Ron used his arm to steady himself against the wall. He waited for his heartbeat to return to normal before speaking. "Dear God, Hermione! You could give me some warning, you know!" He took a deep breath and then stood up straight. "And what are we celebrating?"

Hugo grabbed his dad's hand and led him to the front door. "Uncle George is keeping the shop open!" he exclaimed, pulling Ron's arm with surprisingly great force for such a little boy. Hermione laughed and followed them.

"Is it true?" Ron called over his shoulder after they left the Ministry building. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"It sure is."

* * *

**OK, not as long as I had hoped, but this is a two part chappie, so it isn't the whole thing yet. Reviews, please!!**

Wish


	12. Author's Note and Apology

**Hey guys. OK, so I realize that some of you will probably want to throw relatively large objects at my head when you are finished reading this, but please, I need my head. Well, I am really sorry to do this to you all, but I have made the decision to put this story on hiatus for the time being. I know, I know, I feel HORRIBLE for doing this to you all, but I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I have finals to study for, homework to keep up on, extra circulars, and basically, I just don't have the time to update this story as frequently as I had originally hoped, or at all for that matter. Please don't be too mad at me! I love this story and I can't wait to continue it, but I honestly am in over my head right now. Don't give up on this story either! I promise from the bottom of my heart that I WILL continue. I just need to take a break. I have huge plans for this story and it is not over yet.**

**Thank you to those of you who are dedicated readers and reviewers. Every time I read the reviews my day gets brighter. I am so glad that this story is so popular. Again, I am way sorry and I hope you all will keep on checking back for updates. Thank you so much! And, I promise: I WILL have an update by Thanksgiving. I know it seems like a long way away, but that's when I will start getting some more free time.**

**Love you all! Thanks for understanding.**

**Wish**


	13. Ron and Hermione's Day off: Part Two

**K, here we go, guys. I'm so sorry for making you wait!!**

* * *

Ron threw his head back and laughed into the sky. "This is incredible!" he shouted, a wide smile across his lips. Hermione smiled and reached for his hand. Ron took it and they started to walk hand in hand down Diagon Alley. Hugo was, as always, a few steps ahead, staring into store windows eagerly. Ron turned his head to get a better look at Hermione. "You know, Hermione, I think today just might be the best day of my life!"

Hermione pretended to look offended. "Oh? And what was our wedding day to you? Or the birth of our children? What about those days, Ronald?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, those were good too," Ron said, waving his free hand in the air like it didn't matter. Hermione glared at him. "I'm serious, Hermione. I think I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I mean, I married the most beautiful woman, I have two perfect children, we have the best friends we could ever ask for, our parents are in good health, work is going well, and now, George is keeping the shop open. Is it Christmas already?"

Now Hermione laughed. "Ron, I swear, you are such a child!" Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Hugo turned and make a grossed out face.

"Come on, we're here already!" Hugo said, trying not look at his parent's kissing. Hugo tapped his foot impatiently. "You guys are so embarrassing!"

* * *

Rosie sighed. "Albus, I already told you: I will _not _write out your essays for you. If you don't learn good habits now, how will you ever do well at Hogwarts?" She handed the scroll of parchment back to her cousin. He took it and groaned.

"But you're already done with yours! It's due in _two_ hours, Rosie! Have a heart!" Albus said, leaning forward. "You'll be my favorite cousin," he said with a smile, trying to bribe her. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Al, but it looks like Victoire is here," Rose said, pointing to the portrait hole of the common room. "She's taking me into Hogsmeade before next lessons start." She got up and began walking towards Victoire. "Guess Hugo will have to be your favorite now!" She called over her shoulder.

Albus watched as the portrait hole swung shut. The common room was now completely empty besides him. Albus stood up and walked toward the window looking over the grounds. It was what would probably be the last nice day of the year, and everyone was outside enjoying it. David and Alex were playing a game of Exploding Snap out by the quidditch pitch. Rosie and Victoire were heading into Hogsmeade. Even James, who had just been let out of the hospital wing a few hours earlier, was out having fun. He and his friend Jacob were practicing charms a few fifth years showed them on each other.

Albus, as it seemed, was alone.

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall. There was a pain in her stomach that just wouldn't go away. Her head was pounding uncontrollably. Harry walked into the kitchen, whistling a Muggle tune. "Hey Gin," he said brightly as he walked over to the sink. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Harry turned back towards Ginny and his glass fell out of his hands. "Ginny!" he shouted, running towards the lifeless, crumpled form of his wife.

* * *

**Ok, so I made the decision to cut this chapter shorter than I had originally inteded it to be. As you can see from the last paragraph, I have something huge planned for this story. I decided to save explaining the "incident" until next chapter. It's funny how life can go from being so good one second and then terrifying the next, isn't it?**

**Wish**


	14. The Truth About Ginny

**After this chapter, some of you will love me, some of you will hate me, and some of you will think I'm out of my mind, which, by the way, I don't deny. This is the longest chapter I have written in months! I'm proud of myself :D**

**I had the whole rest of the story written, and before I could save it all my computer crashed, thus losing all of my work, hence the long wait. (Thus? Hence? Wow, I sound smart today ha.) So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. I worked really hard on it!**

* * *

Albus abandoned his attempts at his essays and walked over to the window overlooking the grounds. Everyone was outside, enjoying what would probably be the last nice day of the year. Rose and Victoire had just headed out to Hogsmeade, Alex and David were playing Exploding Snap out by the lake, and even James, who had just been let out of the hospital wing an hour earlier, was practicing slightly dangerous charms with his friend. Albus stared longingly at his friends having fun. He stood up, walked to the portrait hole, and stepped out into the corridor. 

Albus heard the Fat Lady swing shut behind him. He stood for a moment in the deserted hallway, basking in the silence. Then, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, because with out really realizing it, Albus had already walked halfway down the corridor. Albus's footsteps echoed ominously back to him as he turned the corner. "You there! Don't be a fraidy cat and fight!" Albus jumped at the sudden noise. He turned, expecting to see someone, but there was no one. He shook the nervousness out of himself and continued down the hallway. _Its' probably just Peeves being a pest. _Albus walked for almost twenty minutes with out a destination before he spotted something he had never noticed before. A steep set of steps lead down wards into what looked like a dungeon. Albus stared for a minute before making up his mind. He set one foot on the top step. Then the other. He was halfway down the stairs when a sudden voice startled him and he nearly tripped the rest of the way down.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" The cold, unfriendly, and yet slightly familiar voice spat. A chill went down Albus's spine. He turned slowly to find none other than Scorpius Malfoy at the top of the steps. Immediate relief swept through Albus and his heartbeat was slowing back to normal.

"Blimey, Scorpius, you nearly made me jump out of my skin!" He laughed nervously, searching for some sort of 'I got you' or 'Just kidding' look on the small boy's face. None came.

"Potter, are you deaf or just stupid? I asked you a question! _Where do you think you're going?" _Scorpius asked through clenched teeth. His face was pale as usual, but his eyes were strangely dead and lifeless. It was so unlike Scorpius that Albus got a weird feeling that something wans't right.

"I'm not going anywhere, Scorpius, I'm just walking around." Albus's stomach flipped over and he palms began to get sweaty. "Why are you so mean all of the sudden? I thought we were friends..." Albus stared into Scorpius's eyes, looking for some sort of recognition, some sign that part of the normal Scorpius was still there somewhere.

"Friends? I could never be friends with you, Potter. Now you better turn back around and leave before I need to _make _you leave."

Albus couldn't believe a word he was hearing. _We are friends! That day on the Hogwarts Express... In the Great Hall... What is going on? _Albus was just about to say these things when Scorpius pulled his wand out and held it menacingly. "All right! I'm leaving!" Albus pushed past Scorpius, his heart and mind both racing a hundred miles a minute.

* * *

Victoire and Rosie sat at a small table in the middle of the Hog's Head, sipping their butter beers while laughing at each other's jokes. Rosie shifted in her seat and prepared to answer the question she had been dying to ask all day. "Vic, how are you and Teddy doing?" she asked, a childish grin on her face. Vic grimaced at the sound of Teddy's name. 

"We broke up yesterday," Vic said as she set down her drink. "He kept talking about some other girl right in front of me! Can you believe it? He said how excited he was to see _Muriel _on Christmas, whoever she is. Horrible name, isn't it?"

Rosie nearly choked on her drink. "Vic, you broke up with Teddy over Muriel?" She could barely contain her giggles. Victoire looked utterly confused. "Vic, Muriel is Aurthur's sister. She's our great-great aunt, Victoire. And she's got to be about a hundred years by now. I don't think you will have any competition for Teddy." Rosie tried her hardest not to laugh. "Muriel makes a fun time out of insulting everyone. Teddy's probably just in need of some new material."

Victoire's eyes widened. "Oh my... Uh. I think I'd better go write him a letter. See you later." Vic jumped up from the table and hurried out of the Hog's Head. Rosie shook her head and smiled. She finished the last few sips of her drink and then looked around, seeing if she recognized anyone from school who she could hang out with. She saw Neville sitting in the back at a table designed for two. He looked very nervous. Rosie stood up and made her way towards him.

"Neville!" She called and waved. His face lit up when he saw her. He waved back and stood up as Rosie approached the table.

"Hello, Rose! How are you?" He asked as he pulled a chair out for her. He sat back down and took a quick glance towards the door.

Rosie noticed this and she too turned around. When she didn't see anyone, she turned back. "Uh, I'm fine, Neville. Are you waiting for someone? I can leave if you'd like."

"Oh, no, Rosie, you're fine. I'm meeting Luna Lovegood tonight, but she's obviously not here yet." Neville wiped nervous sweat off of his brow with his napkin.

"Tonight? Neville, it's only four o'clock."

"Well, yes, I realize that. I'm just anxious, I suppose. Oh. well, here she is now." Neville stood up. Rosie turned and sure enough, Luna was hurrying to them with a worried expression on her face. "Luna? What's the matter?"

Luna's grim face was pained and tight. "You two need to follow me. McGonagle's orders."

* * *

"What's going on?" Rosie asked in a shaky voice as she, Neville, and Luna entered McGonagle's office. The room was full of sorrowful faces and Rosie still didn't have any idea why. "James? Albus? Vic? Uncle Percy? What is the matter?" Rosie stamped her foot and a tear slipped down her cheek. She was watching each person's face in turn, demanding an answer. 

"Rose, my mum is in St. Mungo's," James finally choked out. Rosie could her Neville gasp from behind her. Rosie's heart dropped. "My dad just brought her in."

"If you all will follow me, I'll set up the Floo Powder for you," McGonagle wheezed as she walked towards the fireplace. "You can't Apparate with so many of you being under age." Percy was the first to grab a handful of the green powder. He called the name of his destination and with a flash he was gone. The others followed, all tense and scared.

* * *

Albus awoke with a jolt. He was sprawled across the waiting room floor, his head on James's leg. Rosie was curled up in a chair with Lily and Victoire was pacing back and forth, with Hugo next to her, doing the same. "Any news?" Albus asked as he rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

"Nothing," Vic answered, he voice quiet and sad. "The adults are all in the room with Ginny. Well, except for Grandma Molly. She's harassing the Healer for information." James stirred and then woke up as well. Molly poked her head in the room.

"Kids, the Healer has the test results. You should all come in the room now." The six followed Molly into Ginny's large room. The Healer looked up from his clipboard and was startled by the number of people in the room.

Victoire, Rose, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo and Molly were standing just inside the door. Arthur, George, Percy, Harry and Hermione were all standing over Ginny's bed, their faces grim and tired. Ron was sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed. Bill was holding Fleur's hand by the window. Charlie was pacing, and Luna and Neville were leaning against the wall silently. Teddy was next to Harry, conveniently looking anywhere except at Vic.

The Healer cleared his throat. "Maybe the children should leave?" he suggested.

"This family does not keep secrets from anyone, no matter how young. Now please, tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" Arthur said, his voice strong and demanding. Ginny stirred in her sleep, but she did not wake.

The Healer reluctantly obliged. "My tests show there is nothing physically wrong with Ginny, but as we all can tell, something is obviously the matter. I need to ask you all a very important question, as the answer may be able to confirm what I believe is the problem. Has anything... physically traumatic affected Ginny during her life?"

Harry was the first to speak. "Numerous things. She was captured by Tom Riddle and nearly killed in the Chamber of Secrets. She helped most of us here escape twice from the wrath of an evil professor."

The Healer furrowed his brow. "Just as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, glancing over at his sleeping sister.

The Healer's face paled. "Ginny is being controlled by Voldemort." Everyone stared in awe. Molly gasped and began to weep. Albus's stomach turned over.

"What are you talking about?" Harry exploded. He stood up quickly and walked towards the Healer. "Voldemort is dead. Albus Dumbledore and I destroyed his Horcruxes. There is no possible way that Voldemort could be alive, let alone controlling my wife!" But as Harry spoke, his mind drifted to what had happened just a few nights before. Ginny had confided in Harry about something Harry had thought was completely stupid at the time. _What if Voldemort had never been defeated? _It all made sense now. Ginny must have known! Harry's head was spinning.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm saying that somehow, probably while she was in the chamber, Voldemort found a way to put some of his mind into Ginny's. Voldemort has not completely died."

* * *

**So I know this might have been kind of unexpected, but I couldn't resist.**

**Wish **


	15. The Return of Cho

**Thanks guys, I know I say this a lot, but I really do appreciate your reviews. They honestly push me to write more. Here's the next chapter!****

* * *

**Sometimes silence is welcome, but in room 416 of St. Mungo's, the silence was awkward and uncomfortable. It is in room 416 that one family's fate may have just taken a huge turn for the worst. In room 416, the Weasleys, Potters, and close family friends have just been informed that their beloved Ginny has been posessed by Voldemort, the one responsible for so much of the family's grief and terror.

Harry's fists tightened and his eyes filled with tears. He stared at his wife, his heart breaking inside of him. She layed there, helpless, unconsious, and yet as beautiful as ever. Harry couldn't understand it. He had thought that all of this..this.. mess was over for good, over forever, when he had killed Voldemort. Obviously, it was just the beginning.

* * *

Harry picked up a book in his hand and thrust it across the room. It crashed against the wall and fell to the ground. Harry's eyes were clouded with tears and his sight was blurry. He had just left. He couldn't believe that he left his whole family and close friends alone in St. Mungo's. He just couldn't take it. Harry had stormed out of the room and Apparated directly into his living room. Harry reached up, sobbing, and grabbed a clump of his messy hair. Out of everything that happened in his life, Ginny being posessed by his number one enemy was the most painful. 

"Harry?" A soft, friendly, and slightly familiar voice whispered. Harry let go of his hair. Was it? He couldn't believe it. Harry stood and turned around to face her.

"Cho?" Harry's voice cracked, but he didn't care. Cho Chang, his childhood crush, was standing in front of him, in the middle of his living room. For some reason, Harry didn't feel surprised.

She looked the same as she did almost twenty years ago. Shoulder length shiny black hair, rosy cheeks, dark eyes. A soft golden light was glowing around her form. Harry's brow furrowed, and he squinted to see if that was what he really saw. "Cho, why are you... glowing?" he asked, feeling slightly embarassed.

Cho laughed softly. "It's what we all do, Harry." She pulled on a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Harry watched, mesemerized.

"Who's _we_?" he asked, with difficulty, as his throat was dry and tight. Cho Chang was standing right in front of him and he felt just as he had at Hogwarts when this occured. Like jelly.

"The dead, Harry."

"But you're not dead! You're standing right here!" Harry said, sure that she was joking. She couldn't be dead. She looked just as real as Harry knew he did, and she didn't exactly look a ghost, like Nick, the Gryffindor ghost had.

Cho sighed and floated across the room. It was like she was gliding. "I was killed almost five years ago. An Unforgivable Curse. The most pain I have ever felt."

Harry's head was spinning. This much information in one night was too much to handle. "But how come I never heard about it?" he asked quietly.

Cho shrugged. "The Ministry usually likes to keep those kinds of things covered up. Didn't want to panic the wizarding world, I suppose." She lifted a long, elegant finger and ran it across a family photo of Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. "Where's Ginny?" she asked with out turning to Harry.

"At St. Mungo's--" Harry began, before Cho cut him off.

"No, I mean in this photograph," she said, looking at Harry while she still pointed to the picture. Harry moved closer to the frame, sure that the picture would be the same as it was last time he looked: Harry standing with a cheerful smile on his face, his arm around Ginny's waist; James holding Lily's small hand, with Albus kneeling in front of them all. But as he stepped toward the photo, he saw what Cho was talking about. Photo-Harry was frowning, running frantically around the frame, no doubt searching for his missing wife. The three children were holding each other, crying uncontrollably. The real Harry sat down on the couch and rubbed his temples.

"Cho, why is this happening?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't have an answer.

"Harry, I can't quite explain it. But I can tell you what you mother thinks..." Cho glided over to the couch next to Harry. She crossed her glowing legs elegangtly, tucking a piece of hair out of her face. She placed her hand softly on Harry's knee. Harry lifted his head out of his hands.

"You've spoken with my mother?"

Cho nodded. "I've had plenty of conversations with her the past few years. Mostly stories about you from when you were a baby." Cho's mouth formed a small, tight smile. "But more importantly, she has shared with me her theories about all of these strange happenings. About Ginny, about George's closing the shop. Even about what's been happening to your sons at Hogwarts."

"Does she think Ginny will be okay?" Harry asked, his heart racing. If his mother feels that Ginny ill will be all right, she will, she will!

"The events of these past years have been troubling and chaotic, but things may get even worse. Go to where the moon presides over all else on the last day of the tenth month. Your answers will be spelled out for you."Cho's eyes became blank as she spoke, her mouth moving quite mechanically.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles at the moment! I need to know: will my wife survive?" Harry stood up, staring at Cho, his stomach turning.

Cho looked hurt. "Those are your mother's words, not mine. And if you want to know if Ginny will be okay, you must follow those instructions carefully. That's all I know," Cho said gravely as she stood up. "I must be going." Cho turned around quickly, her curtain of hair flying, and floated gracefully to the door. In a blink, she was gone.

Harry stood dumbly by the couch, not really believing what had just happened. But, he really didn't have a choice. He reached for a spare piece of parchment and a quill and began writing down Cho's instructions.

* * *

The young woman walked quickly down the long hallway. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, but she wasn't nervous. She was excited. The hallway was dark and filled with ominous shadows, but she kept herself looking straight forward at her destination. A small smile formed on her face as she remembered what she had just done. It gave her a good feeling. She walked a few more paces, and then stopped. "Master?" she spoke softly, yet in a strong, determined sort of way. 

A gravelly voice spoke from somewhere in front of her. "Did you complete your task?"

The woman cleared her throat. "Yes. I informed him of... everything."

"Excellent," the voice said back, "You are free to go. I'll alert you when you are needed."

The woman shifted her weight. "Uh, master? The spell?" she asked quietly, not wanting to sound needy.

"Right. Come closer, then," The woman's master ordered. She took a few steps forward. Though she could not see her master, the woman knew he was there. From somewhere in front of her, the woman saw the end of a wand light, how it ususally does when the user is about to prefom a spell. She heard him mutter and a jet of light shot towards her. A warming sensation spread throught her body. She held up her hand in front of her face.

"Thank you master," she said gratefully. She bowed, though she knew he couldn't possibly see her in the dark. She turned around and walked back down the hallway. As she stepped out into the sunlight, Cho Chang smiled to herself. She had set the trap.


	16. Author's Note

**Hmm. Since I have gotten numerous reviews and messages about it, I think I'm going to clear something up. Some of you all have sent me things saying that you don't want to read my story any more because of the plot twist I put in, which is fine with me. It's your right, and honestly, I'd rather have people read the story who actually LIKE it, than people who just read every update to review or message me with flames. So, I am going to tell you all that I am NOT making Voldemort come back to life in this story. It was never my intention in the first place, but a few people have assumed that's what's going on, so I'm telling you all right now that that is not anywhere in my plan for this story. I agree completely with someone who reviewed my story and said that Voldemort is really dead and he's not coming back. **

**So I know you guys are wondering why I put in the St. Mungo's part, where the Healer thinks Voldemort is posessing Ginny. I'm not going to tell you why, at least not in an Author's Note. : )**

**Well I promise to have the next update up soon, and I really hope I didn't offend anyone. I really enjoy reading your comments and reviews, whether I agree with them or not, so I hope they keep coming! **

**Happy New Year!**

**Wish**


	17. Hey everyone

**Hello everyone! I know it has been two months since I have given an update. I've been having some family problems lately that have made things pretty difficult. I'm not using this as an excuse for my lack of updates, because there really is no excuse. I have the next chapter almost done and I can have it up soon... if, that is, you all want to continue reading.**

**I'm so sorry for making you wait, but if you all would like to keep reading, let me know and I will have the next update up soon, I PROMISE.**

**Wish**


	18. We've Been Through Enough

"Wait, let me get this straight. Cho Chang is _dead? _And she came to your house earlier tonight? And she says she spoke to your mother?" Hermione rubbed her temples furiously, trying to make sense of the situation.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat in Harry's living room; synthetic light from a tall lamp in the corner making them all appear yellow, old, and tired. The small amount of florescent lighting hardly did anything to break the eerie darkness cast over them, created partly because of the moonless night, and partly because of their grief.

"For the thousandth time, yes. That is all I know, and it's all I _will _know, so please stop asking," Harry snapped. Ron glanced over at him and shook his head. He felt sorry for Harry, but at the same time, he thought the bloke needed a good slap in the face to get him to stop being rude.

"I'm sorry for trying to figure things out," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at Ron for help. Ron shrugged, as if to say that he couldn't do anything about Harry's sour attitude.

"I highly doubt that Cho Chang died and not one of us knew about it," Neville spoke up from his place by the fire. "It would have gotten out somehow, don't you think? Ron, Hermione, you both work for the Ministry. Are you sure you don't recall hearing anything?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing. Of course, that sort of thing isn't dealt with in either of our departments," Ron explained.

"Which is, _what _exactly?" Neville asked.

"Look, none of this is helping," Harry said huffily, getting up off the couch and running his hands through his hair. "Ginny could _die _and we're sitting here chatting like it's a grand ole time. In case none of you have noticed, the last day of the tenth month is the 31st of October. That's in less than a week. So we need to stop trying to figure out how we could have not known that Cho died and figure out how to _keep Ginny from dying._" Harry's last few words were spoken from between clenched teeth.

The room fell silent. Ron, being Ginny's brother, knew exactly how Harry felt. Losing her would be like a piece of his heart being ripped from inside of him. Ron couldn't even imagine what losing another family member would be like for Harry. His father, mother, godfather. Ron didn't want to add Ginny to that list.

"Harry, we're trying," Ron said weakly. "The kids are staying with mum and dad, George and Charlie are taking Luna back to Hogwarts, Fleur and Bill and Percy and Teddy are all watching over Ginny. We're here with you, trying to figure this out. What more can we all do?"

Harry's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. "I know. We're all doing the best we can. Maybe there's nothing left we can do but hope for the best."

"We can't just give up!" Hermione said, standing up. "We all know that anything is possible. Our lives so far have proved that. We just need a plan, and I think we should be okay."

The room fell silent once more as the trio began to think. Neville rubbed his chin, trying to get rid of his reoccurring thought. _Dare I say it? No one will take me seriously. It's been the same for over twenty years. My ideas mean nothing to them. _Having convinced himself, Neville stayed silent.

Ron was the first to shatter the silence. "Well I don't think we'll get anywhere tonight. I'm bloody tired as it is," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You three go home. I'll be fine here," Harry told them, though he was really just trying to convince himself that nothing more would happen him tonight. Nothing more horrible than what has already happened, that it.

"I'm not leaving," Hermione said quietly. "Neither is Ron." Ron, stifling a yawn, tossed her a questioning look. Hermione countered with one more threatening.

"Yeah, we're staying," Ron gave in. Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled weakly, though he had to admit to himself that he was glad for the company. "Well, I guess we're in for a sleepless night."

* * *

George watched as Charlie opened Luna's classroom door. He turned the knob slowly; George didn't now if it was out of cautiousness or tiredness. 

Luna turned her back to the doorway to face the two brothers. She tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. "Well, thank you both, but I'm very tired and I think I'll be going to bed now."

"Are you sure you'll be okay," George asked, feeling uneasy about leaving her alone. Everyone else had someone to be with, he didn't like the idea of Luna being by herself. Not now, not with everything that has happened.

Luna smiled, but it wasn't a bright cheery smile. It was the smile of someone who was tired, someone who wasn't smiling out of joy. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"Good night," Charlie told her, giving her a quick hug. It was true that the two didn't know each other very well, but there was something about going through the whole hospital ordeal that made them feel close, connected somehow. George was next, stooping a little to reach Luna.

"Thank you again," Luna said as she retreated into her room.

Charlie put his hand on George's shoulder as they walked away. "You would think this family has been through enough, wouldn't you?"

* * *

**So there's the update, finally. I apologize whole-heartedly for the delay. So much has been going on with me and my family and it's been really difficult to find the time to do anything. I appreciate your understanding!**

**Wish **


	19. Fake A Smile and Pretend

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen, a mug of tea in her hands. Wild, uneasy thoughts ran through her mind. She did her best to think of other things, like how to rid the garden of those pesky gnomes, now that all her children we gone, unable to do their usual chore. Her husband was in the living room, deep in conversation with a painting of a Ministry member, trying to get a straight answer of him: _Was Voldemort really back?_

Upstairs, Victoire, Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo were huddled in Ron's old attic bedroom, wide awake, yet sleepy at the same time. Molly thought the kids were fast asleep in separate bedrooms, but as soon as she had left for the kitchen, the kids congregated. Lily and Hugo were rolling a ball back and forth between them while Victoire began to pace.

"This can't be right," she whispered. James and Albus watched silently from Ron's old bed. Vic took her wand out of her school robes, which she was still wearing from what seemed like forever ago. Vic went to the window overlooking the vast land the Weasley's owned and shot a spell out into the night.

"What're you doing?" James asked, watching as a jet of white light shot into sky. Albus stared at Vic curiously.

"Getting Teddy," she answered, stepping to the side of the room. Seconds later, Teddy appeared in the center of the room.

"Where'd you learn that?" Teddy asked, rolling his shoulders in pain.

"Just taught it to us last week," Victoire told him. "Are you impressed?"

Teddy laughed and joined Albus and James on the edge of Ron's bed. "Very."

"I just can't get this thought out of my mind," Victoire began, moving out of the path of Lily and Hugo's ball. She went to the other side of the room and ran her hand along a wooden chest in the corner. "Voldemort can't be controlling Aunt Ginny."

Teddy stared at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's the obvious: he's dead. Then there's the fact that he can't be using the Unforgivable Curse to do it. Whoever uses the curse will be tracked down by the Ministry. Professor McGonagall told us about it a few weeks ago. She said that there's a tracking system for Unforgivable Curses. The Ministry will immediately know when one is in use."

"Vic, I want to think that too, but look at all the things Voldemort has done with out being stopped by the Ministry. He has killed, Vic, with out so much as being chased down. I just... I don't want to believe it's happening either. But the past has kind of shown us that he can do anything." Teddy closed his eyes, a ping of hurt inside of him. He tried to push away the memory of growing up with out his parents, all because of Voldemort.

Hugo and Lily began giggling. Vic turned to see what it was about. Lily laughed and pointed to Teddy. "Teddy! Your back is growing flowers!"

James and Albus began laughing too. Sure enough, yellow daisies were sprouting out of his shoulder. Victoire clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops. I don't think I got that spell quite right, did I?"

Teddy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep from smiling. "Great. I'm a boquet!"

* * *

Neville couldn't help himself any longer. He had to say it. "Does anyone else think this could be a trap? You know, luring Harry in so whoever is hurting Ginny can do something terrible to Harry too?" 

Hermione began to nod. "That's an idea. I can't believe we hadn't thought of that. Harry, was your mum much on riddles? Puzzles?"

"No, actually. I remember Sirius telling me once that my mum couldn't stand it when he and my dad used to hide her wand. They would give her clues to find it. She hated things like that." Harry felt stupid for not realizing this before.

"Wait, so... the riddle we've been trying to figure out for the past hour is nothing more than a trap?" Ron asked. The others nodded. "Well, that was a right waste of time," he scoffed.

"That doesn't explain Cho, though," Hermione said, her mind in full speed. "Why would Cho lie? I mean, if she really _is _dead."

"What I don't understand is how Cho came back anyway," Harry said quietly, trying to recall every detail of her visit. He remembered her glowing.. and _floating. _

"Is she a ghost?" Neville asked. "You know, like Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Both of them were sort of... transparent. Cho just glowed. And floated around."

"You sound bloody mad, mate," Ron laughed.

"You know," Hermione said, standing up. "I've heard of a charm used to make one _appear _dead, without actually dying. Read it in a book somewhere, I think."

"Yes, 'cause that narrows it down a bit," Ron retorted.

Harry shot him a look. "Hermione, is it possible that Cho could have performed this spell on herself?"

"Or someone perform it _on _her?" Neville asked.

Hermione shook her head a few times. "From what I recall, it was very advanced magic, even for someone who completed Hogwarts. More of a Dumbledore kind of magic. I doubt Cho could've learned how to do it, even if she did practice."

"But someone else could have done it for her?" Harry asked, going on Neville's idea.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose it is possible," she said finally.

"Now all we need to know is who would it," Harry muttered.

* * *

"Mum, we're back," George announced as he and Charlie entered the Burrow. Molly was still sitting as she had been before, and Arthur's voice echoed off the walls as he and the Ministry member still discussed Voldemort.

"Did you bring Luna back all right?" Molly asked.

Charlie nodded. "All's well." He took a seat next to Molly. "Any word from St. Mungo's?"

Molly shook her head. George's stomach twisted. _What if.. what if things don't work out? I can't lose another sibling. Mum and dad couldn't handle it either..._

"What's wrong, sweetums?" Molly asked, trying to be cheerful as she watched George's grim face.

He faked a smile. "Nothing. Just tired, that's all," he lied.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are quite a bit shorter than usual!**

**Wish **


	20. Ginny Awakens Unnoticed

It was well into the early morning hours when Ginny finally awoke. She saw Fleur and Bill by her side, and heard Percy's harsh voice somewhere outside her room. Bill and Fleur had their backs turned to Ginny, their heads together, whispering softly. Ginny's head was numb with pain. She tried to sit up, but the effort made her dizzy. She tried to call out to Bill and Fleur, but no sound came. Moments later, she had slipped back into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

Percy's eyes were tired and he had to fight to keep them open. "Listen," he said groggily to the Healer, "We've been at this for hours. Is my sister getting better or not?" 

The Healer, busy with some potions at his desk, just shook his head. "Mr. Weasley, just go and sit with your family. I have other patients to attend to at the moment," he said coldly.

Percy's anger bubbled. "If Voldemort could possibly be back and in control, shouldn't you be doing something about it?" Percy said in a low voice. The Healer didn't look up from his work. Percy sighed, understanding that he wouldn't be getting any more information any time soon.

* * *

"Kids, breakfast!" Molly called up the stairs. She turned back into the kitchen, setting the plates around the table. She could be using her magic to get everything done, but she was too worn out to even look for her wand. A few moments later, the sound of many sets of feet were heard overheard, accompanied by soft voices. 

"Morning, Grandma Molly," James said, as he and Albus came down the stairs. Vic and Teddy followed, with Hugo and Lily in their arms.

"Good morning, everyone," Molly said with a forced smile. "Teddy, when did you get in?" Teddy set Lily down in a chair a glanced over at Vic with a grin.

"Pretty late last night," he answered. "I hope that's all right. I was kind of lonely at St. Mungo's."

"That's all right, Teddy, I'm glad you're here. Victoire, dear, would you mind going into the den to wake Charlie and George?"

Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and Teddy were already digging into their breakfasts when Victoire came back with very tired looking George and Charlie.

"Mum, where's dad?" George asked, taking a seat between Albus and Teddy. He reached for his glass of milk and took a long sip.

Molly wiped her hands on a cloth and sat down at the end of the table. "He left earlier this morning for St. Mungo's, she answered, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She glanced up at the clock she kept on the wall. The _Ginny _hand was in a position she didn't want to see.

"Do we get to see Aunt Ginny today?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't know, sweetums. We'll see," Molly answered. The group ate in silence, not knowing what to say. The unmistakable _pop _of an Apparation sounded in the den.

"I'll go see who it is," Charlie said, rising from the table. George followed.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville appeared in the Burrow's den, looking worn out and quite ragged. Charlie and George entered the room, closing the door behind them. 

"Any news?" Harry asked George and Charlie hopefully. They each shook their head solemnly.

"Well, we have some," Hermione said. "Last night, after Harry left the St. Mungo's, he had a visit from Cho Chang. She appeared to be dead, but when Harry told us about it, we knew something was up because none of us had heard of her death," Hermione explained.

"What did she want?" Charlie asked.

"She came to tell me a riddle," Harry answered. George looked at him skeptically. "She said my mother told it to her and that the answer would solve all of our problems. I knew it wasn't from my mother when I remembered Sirius telling me that my mum hated puzzles and sorts."

"So we figured it had to be a trap," Neville continued. "A trap that could put Harry and his family in danger."

"But who would set the trap? Cho?" George asked, crossing his arms.

"We don't know," Ron told him. "Cho couldn't have set this spell on herself to make her appear to be a ghost. It's too advanced of magic," he said, his voice lowering as he began to think.

Charlie began stroking his chin. "Well, maybe the only way we can figure out what happened to Ginny is we solve the riddle."

"But we don't want Harry to get hurt," Hermione reminded him.

"Right," Charlie nodded. "We won't do what the riddle says, but maybe it could clue us into who is behind all of this."

"I think we should ask everyone if anything strange has been going on lately to see if could be anyone we know," Neville said quietly.

"Neville! Why would anyone we know want to hurt Ginny and Harry?" Hermione asked shrilly.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, he's right. It could be the only way. We've got to start somewhere."

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I would really like more reviews before I continue any further. I have the next chapter written, so when I get at least 7 reviews, it'll be up. **

**Wish **


	21. The Truth Begins to Unfold

* * *

**Hehe, silly me. I just realized that for the last few chapters, Rose has kind of disappeared. So, um.. she's just gonna reappear in this chapter, ok? Pretend she's been there all along : D**

* * *

Lily giggled as she watched Teddy put an orange into his mouth and then grinned widely, making his smile appear to be orange. The door leading to the den opened suddenly and George, Charlie, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Hermione piled into the room.

"Oh my," Molly muttered. "This kitchen isn't quite big enough, is it?" She glanced at the table, seeing that all the seats were full. Then she looked apologetically at the six newcomers who were undoubtedly hungry.

Harry, seeing the predicament, spoke up quickly. "Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, we're fine. We just want to ask everyone a few questions. It could help get closer to... well, you know," he said, his voice dropping.

"We want to ask everyone if they have seen anything strange going lately, whether it be at Hogwarts or elsewhere," Hermione said, resting her hands on the back of Hugo's chair. "We have a hunch, and we need your help to see if we're heading in the right direction," she explained.

The family exchanged glances around the table. Victoire shook her head, not remembering anything out of the ordinary. James racked his brain, but came up with nothing. Albus didn't say anything.

"Nothing?" Neville said, biting in lip in frustration. "I was so sure..." he muttered.

Harry clapped his old friend on the back. "Don't worry about it, Nev. It was a good idea," Harry reassured him, but inside his heart was breaking in doubt.

"Wait," Rosie spoke up from her place at the table. "Al knows something," she said quietly, looking at her cousin, her eyes pleading him to tell.

Albus shook his head. "No, I really don't--" he stopped. Something clicked in his mind. _Scorpius. _"I do remember something." The whole kitchen became silent, everyone looking towards Albus, hoping for something that will be helpful. "Scorpius Malfoy. At the beginning of the term, we were getting along well, but lately... he's been acting... strangely. I was exploring Hogwarts a few days ago and I was going down this hallway. I think it led to the dungeons.."

"Slytherin dormitories," Ron muttered, recalling the time he and Harry morphed into Crabbe and Goyle, leading to their discovery of where Slytherin students lived.

"Is that what they are? Maybe that explains what happened," Albus said, glad he didn't have to continue.

Harry crouched down next to his son. "Al," he whispered quietly. "We need to know everything. Whatever you were about to say could help your mum."

Albus stared at his hands in thought. He wanted to help his mum, but what if what he had to say had nothing to do with anything and he was just wasting time? He looked over towards his brother and Rosie, who both nodded, urging him to continue. "I began walking down the steps, and I heard Scorpius call down to me. Except, I don't think it was _really _him. His eyes were... dead. He acted like we were enemies or something. He... threatened me with his wand. I got scared and left." Albus finished, surprised he just admitted to his family that he had been scared.

"Albus, when did this happen?" Ron asked suddenly, putting something together in his mind. Albus thought back, struggling to remember. And then it clicked.

"The day mum went to St. Mungo's," he said shakily.

* * *

Percy awoke, sunshine streaming through a high window above Ginny's bed. He rubbed his eyes groggily. Fleur and Bill were fast asleep on a couch. Percy realized he had slept of the floor and tried furiously to rub the lines from the tile off of his cheek. The sound of his father's voice floated through open door. Percy stood to go talk to his dad, but he glanced at Ginny's motionless body before he left.

"I don't know what else we can do for your daughter, Mr. Weasley," the same ornery Healer Percy had spoken to earlier said. Percy's breath caught in his chest and he stopped in his tracks. Mr. Weasley's back was turned toward Percy. Percy watched as his father's head drooped into his hand. His back began shaking and Percy heard his father sobbing quietly. The Healer, looking uncomfortable, placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We won't give up just yet, though. Unless she wakes up, I'm afraid the outlook isn't good." The Healer turned and walked away.

Percy stared at Mr. Weasley's back. He turned back towards Ginny's room. He walked to Ginny's bed and placed his hand in Ginny's. "Please wake up, little sister. I can't lose you."

* * *

George stood up, twisting to crack his back. "Look, this is fun and all, but I have to get back to the store. I've left Paul alone long enough."

"George, I think Ginny is more important than your store at the moment! We're getting closer and closer. You can't leave."

Hermione shook her head. "George, go ahead. We'll let you know what we come up with."

He nodded. "Thanks." He tossed a victorious glance at Ron who narrowed his eyes.

"Ron, are you two?" Charlie asked, a smile pulling at his tired face. Ron stuck out his tongue, causing everyone to laugh.

Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Charlie were sitting in the Burrow's den, recalling Al's story. A sharp knock on the door caused Neville to jump. "Come in," Harry said absently.

Rose walked in, closing the door behind her. She went over to Hermione and sat next to her. "What is it, honey?" Hermione asked.

"There's something else that I need to tell you. Albus saw something else, before the thing with Scorpius. There's this kid in Gryffindor with us, his name's Rodney. He a bully."

"Wait a second! Rodney? He's the kid who hit James!" Harry interrupted. "I remember now! In the letter James sent me and Ginny he said he had heard Rodney saying something about Albus to another kid. He... didn't want Albus to find out that he had been taking advanced lessons."

Rose nodded eagerly. "Yes! I just wanted to see if that helps anything. I just want aunt Ginny to get better," she said, her voice getting quiet.

"You know," Ron said, "Things are starting to make sense. Let's just think about this: James gets beat up by Rodney, a kid in advanced lessons; Albus has a run in with Malfoy, who was acting strangely; Cho visits Harry, a very advanced spell put on her to make her appear dead."

"I don't really see how one has anything to do with the others," Neville said, confused.

"No, wait. I think Ron is onto something," Hermione said, rising from the couch. She began to pace the room. "What if this Rodney kid is in more advanced magic than we think? Maybe he just _said _it was 4th year magic to the other kid he had been talking to. And I _do _think Scorpius Malfoy is involved with this somehow, I just don't know how exactly."

* * *

**So here it is. I'm kind of disappointed that no one seems to be reviewing anymore... I don't even know if I should continue. Let me know what you think.**

**Wish**


	22. Dream of Light

**Ok, so this is a dream chapter, so it's short! If you have any trouble following what's going on, let me know. The second part isn't a dream but I think you'll be able to pick up what's happening.  
**

* * *

_The giant orb of light in front of George flashed twice and was gone. It seemed to be mocking him, taunting him. George reached out in front of him, waving his hand where the orb was a second ago. Nothing._

_George got off the ground and began walking in a circle. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that he needed to go _somewhere_. His mind was telling him something, but he didn't know what it was. George began to walk forward, blindly taking steps into the unknown. _

_After a few seconds the orb appeared again, this time smaller and dimmer than it had been before. George reached out to touch it. It felt surprisingly cool. George removed his hand, placing it in his pocket to warm it up. Once again, the orb was gone as fast as it had come. George kept walking forward, at least what he _thought_ was forward. _

_"Hello?" he called out uncertainly. Unsurprisingly, he got no answer. George saw a light in the distance and he ran towards it. The light got bigger and bigger, until, he realized, he was standing in Ginny's room at St. Mungo's. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, staring at the sleeping Fleur, Bill, and Percy. _

_"George?" She whispered, startled to see him. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Ginny shot out of her bed and wrapped George in a hug. _

_George returned the hug, grateful to see his sister was awake. "Gin, what's going on?"_

_The younger Weasley shook her head a few times. "I don't know. Every so often, I feel like something is leaving me, like something from inside me. Then I fall asleep. But when I wake up, I feel fine again. Only when I wake up, no one notices." _

_"Well, let's wake them up! You're awake now, maybe we can take you home!" George said excitedly. He moved toward his brothers and Fleur, but Ginny grabbed the sleeve of his shirt._

_"No, George. I'm not awake. This is what it's like when I'm sleeping. It's like I'm seeing everything I would see if I were awake. Only I'm not," Ginny said, sitting back down on her bed._

_George rubbed his chin. "But how do you know you're asleep?" _

_"I told you, I feel empty when I'm asleep."_

_George shook his head. He didn't know how to react, because he had no clue what was going on. "Then why am I here?" he whispered. Ginny started to speak, but she grabbed her chest instead. "Gin, what's wrong?" George asked, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder._

_"I'm waking up! I'll try to get some one to notice this time!" Ginny faded away before George's eyes. The orb of light appeared seconds later. Suddenly, George knew what it was._

_He sat waiting for a few minutes, wondering what would happen if someone noticed Ginny being awake. He didn't know how long it could take, so he stood up and began to pace. This has to be a dream, he told himself. There's no way I could be seeing Ginny when she's unconscious if it wasn't._

* * *

Ginny sat up, having the strangest feeling that she had just been talking to someone. She shook the thought away and gathered her strength to call out. "Bill! Fleur! Percy!"

Fleur stirred at the sound of Ginny's voice. She opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. "Ginny! You're awake! Bill! Percy! Get up!"

* * *

**Yes I do realize how terribly short that was, but it was difficult writing that dream, so hopefully you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me :D**

**Wish**


	23. Where's George?

**Hey, sorry about the wait. FYI: The second part of this chapter (after the 1st divider) is in flashback and takes place before George entered Ginny's dream, right after he leaves the Burrow. It has a short continuation from 2 chapters ago, so if something looks familiar, that would be why. I'm sorry if this is confusing but it's the only real way I could make the story work. Any questions, let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fleur stumbled over to Ginny's bed, still half asleep. She bent down and enveloped Ginny in an overwhelming hug. "Ginny! Oh my goodness I am so glad you're awake!" Fleur smiled widely and flipped her long, silvery hair over her shoulder as she sat on the edge of Ginny's bed. Ginny smiled up at Fleur's beautiful, tired face.

"How long was I asleep for?" Ginny asked, her own words feeling foreign in her mouth, though she had the strangest feeling she had been talking to someone only moments earlier.

"Too long," Fleur muttered, brushing back Ginny's red hair delicately. "We've been so worried."

Ginny struggled to sit up. "Where is everyone?"

Fleur stood up to shake Bill and Percy awake. Once the two opened their eyes lazily and realized that Ginny was finally awake, they jumped up and they too crushed Ginny in tight hugs.

"Good to see you're among the living, kiddo," Bill said, grinning. He cracked a smile and punched Ginny in the shoulder playfully. Ginny returned the smile warmly.

Percy, grateful as he was to see his sister fully conscious, had other things on his mind. "I'd better go find your Healer, the good-for-nothing-" Percy's words grew more and more distant as he exited the room in search of the Healer.

"Was I speaking to someone just a moment ago?" Ginny asked, feeling foolish for even asking such a thing. She knew full well she had been completely unconscious for days.

Bill shook his head, a confused look on his face. Fleur tiled her head. "Well, you asked me where everyone else is. They're all at the Burrow. Other than that, you haven't been talking to anyone. You've been fully knocked out."

Ginny nodded, smiling weakly. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she had been speaking to someone. Someone... _George. _"Where's George? Is he at the Burrow too?"

"No, he's at the shop. He had to get back to work. He felt kind of guilty leaving his new assistant to manage the shop by himself." Bill answered quickly. Ginny bit her lip.

"Listen, this is going to sound strange, but do you think you could get him for me? I need to talk to him." Ginny said, sitting up straighter in her bed.

Fleur and Bill exchanged curious glances, but they obliged. "Sure, Gin, I'll go to the shop and get him," Bill said, reaching for a jacket. He placed a quick kiss on Ginny's forehead. "When I get back you'll tell me what all this is about, right?" Ginny nodded. "Okay. I'll be back, Fleur."

Moments later, Percy hurried back into the room. "Your Healer is in utter disbelief. I told him you woke up and he nearly passed out in surprise," Percy grinned victoriously. He had never been too fond of the Healer, and seeing him in such confusion was highly satisfactory.

* * *

George stood up, twisting to crack his back. "Look, this is fun and all, but I have to get back to the store. I've left Paul alone long enough."

"George, I think Ginny is more important than your store at the moment! We're getting closer and closer. You can't leave."

Hermione shook her head. "George, go ahead. We'll let you know what we come up with."

He nodded. "Thanks." He tossed a victorious glance at Ron who narrowed his eyes. George left the room with a final wave to the group. He walked into the kitchen, where Molly was entertaining Teddy, Vic, and the kids with silly charms. George gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off, mum. Have to get back to the store."

Molly nodded. "Be careful, George," she warned quietly with a meaningful look.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm a big boy," he answered with a smile. "See you, kids." He waved goodbye to the crowd of children around the table. "Mum, let me know what Harry and them find out," he said over his shoulder. Molly promised she would as George shut the door behind him. As George walked over the hill to a clear spot where he could Apparate back to the shop safely, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him.

_Be careful, George. _Molly's words echoed in the back of his mind. He began to walk faster when he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around in time to see a wand pointed in his face. George was too frightened to figure out who the wand belonged to, let alone to reach for his own. As the unknown person muttered an unrecognizable spell, George felt himself get dizzy, drop to the ground, and then everything was blank.

* * *

The bell above George's magic shop door twinkled as Victoire and Teddy entered the shop. They had been instructed by Molly to go find George, as Harry had informed them that they needed George's help to track down who they think may be the person who caused Ginny's troubles.

"I'll go ask the man behind the counter," Victoire said over her shoulder to Teddy. "He looks like he may work here."

"Great," Teddy said as he hurried toward a shelf. "I've just spotted Exploding Snaps, and I haven't played with these in years, so by all means, take your time," he called to Vic with a grin. Victoire rolled her eyes and pushed past a group of young wizards who were examining some toy wands.

"Excuse me," Vic said as she reached the counter. A tall man with dark hair looked up.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for George? My aunt, his mother, asked me to come get him because he is needed at home," Victoire explained.

"Please excuse me for a moment," the man said as he went over to a little girl who was playing with a toy wand. "Annabelle, sweetheart, please don't play with the merchandise. Why don't you go play with your dolls in the back?"

"But daddy!" the little girl whined. "I'm Fred's Favorite so I should be able to play with what ever I want!"

Paul returned to Victoire. "I'm sorry about that. George isn't in, in fact he hasn't been all day. As far as I'm aware, he has been at home all afternoon."

Victoire furrowed her brow. "Are... are you sure? Because George left hours ago. He said he was coming back here..."

Paul shrugged. "Well, that would explain a lot. He's left me alone all day, and it sure seems rather unlike him," Paul said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But if he's not at home, and he's not at work... where else could he be?" Victoire wondered aloud.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient, you guys! Love you so much!**

**Wish**


	24. Unmasked

Bill entered the magic shop blissfully unaware of everything that was happening. He passed Teddy, who was playing exploding snaps with a small wizard boy. Bill nodded to him in acknowledgment, but Teddy barely noticed. Bill continued on his way towards the back of the shop, spotting Victoire talking to a tall, dark haired man.

"Victoire, hi! What's going on?" Bill asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. He nodded to Paul, who looked quite confused.

Victoire blew a long strand of silvery hair out of her face. "Well, this here is Paul, George's assistant. He says George hasn't been in all day. Grandma Molly told me to come get him since Uncle Harry and them seem to have made a breakthrough in this whole situation."

"Wait a moment, you're saying George isn't here?" Bill looked from Victoire to Paul. "But where is he?"

Paul shook his head. "I don't know. He's been gone all day, and if your mother hasn't seen him either..." Paul's words trailed off, which was probably better. Everyone knew something was wrong, bur they didn't want to have to face it.

"Dad, I'm scared." Victoire said, staring into her father's eyes, her own welling up with tears. "First aunt Ginny, now George is missing, what else is going to happen?" Bill pulled Victoire into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I knew. Well, Ginny is doing fine now. In fact, she asked me to come get George. I think he only thing we can do is look for him," Bill said reasonably.

* * *

George waited for what seemed like forever for Ginny to reappear. She never did. _I suppose that's a good thing. It means she was able to stay awake long enough for someone to notice. Now I just have to figure out how to get out of here. _

George stood up and walked around. It didn't help, though, because he still had no idea how to get back home. George's heart began beating faster and faster, and finally he decided to start to run. Anywhere.

After a few minutes, George stopped running. He was out of breath and he hunched over, trying to return air to his lungs. He glanced up, his hand covering the stitch in his side. A long hallway was sprawled out before him, a few dim lights stretched along walls. George felt his way along the wall to find a way out. He reached the end of a hallway, noticing a dark figure standing with his back to George. He took in a sharp breath in surprise.

"Yes?" the figure asked, his voice strong and confident.

George swallowed a lump in his throat. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?"

The figure laughed shortly. "You may not know who I am, but I sure know who you are, George Weasley," he said in his low, forceful voice.

George moved forward trying to get a better look at this mysterious man. "How did you know that?" he asked, embarrassed at himself because his voice was trembling noticeably.

The man moved to the side so George could not get a look at his face, not that he would be able to because of the darkness in the hallway. "I know many things about you and your family, Mr. Weasley. More than you could imagine." He laughed maliciously.

George furrowed his brow. _His voice... it sounds so familiar! _"Are you the person who attacked me outside of the Burrow?"

"You're smarter than you look," the man replied. George narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me who you are," George demanded, his voice growing louder, and, he hoped, more confident.

The figure, dressed in black robes, turned toward George, his face shadowed by his hood. George squinted, trying to get a better look, but failed to make out his face. "I am your worst nightmare, Mr. Weasley."

"Tell me who you are!" George repeated, his fists clenched in rage.

The dark figure of the man moved about the room, pacing slowly. "You don't need to know my name. All you need know is that I can do more harm to you and your family than you may think is possible."

Something in George's mind clicked. "Are you the person who hurt Ginny?"

Another mischievous laugh. "So simple," he said with a sigh. "So, so simple. You would think with a family as big as yours you could look out for each other, but no, people getting attacked left and right, dying, missing, strange happenings... it seems to be just a normal day in the Weasley family."

George's anger was rising. "If you don't tell me who you are I am leaving right now!"

"Go ahead and try, Mr. Weasley. I certainly won't mind the entertainment."

"Tell me who you are and why you are doing this!" George tried again. "What do you have against us?"

The man lifted his hood, revealing his face to George. "Everything, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

**Haha I love leaving you guys with a cliffy! So, so fun! Reviews?**

**Wish**


	25. The Explanation

George gasped as the face of his tormentor was revealed. "Malfoy?" George whispered in awe. How Draco Malfoy had managed all of this was a mystery to George.

Malfoy's lips curled into a menacing grin. "Not who you were expecting?" Malfoy turned on his heels and began pacing in front of George. "You never were very bright, were you?"

"Why? Why have you done this? What are you doing to my family?" George shouted, his anger bubbling over. "You hurt my sister! You kidnapped me? Malfoy, why are you doing this?" George whispered, falling to the floor. It made so much sense, and yet George never would have seen it coming. _Draco Malfoy? The twit from Ron's year who strived for attention from his Voldemort following father? What does he have to gain from torturing my family?_

Draco sighed deeply. "You know, I really wasn't going to hurt you, or anyone in your family, for that matter. But it was just. So. Easy. It started out as a little joke. I wanted to get you all shaken up a little, so I decided to place a curse on your beloved sister Ginny. And then I heard what the Healer said, about it being a curse from Lord Voldemort and it's possible that he has risen again. I was thrilled, touched, even, that my handiwork could pass off as that of the great Lord Voldemort himself. So, I decided to take it a little further. I sent Harry Potter a visitor that night. I'm sure you've heard, am I correct?" Malfoy asked, glaring down at George, who was still on the floor, with a withering yet taunting stare.

"Cho," George muttered. He recalled Harry talking about it, but George hadn't believed him.

"Yes, yes. I sent Miss Chang to Potter as a ghostly visitor. It wasn't hard to convince her to help me, either. She was so willing to get back at Harry for his part in the death of Cedric Diggory those many long years ago." Draco laughed maliciously.

George looked up at Malfoy, his eyes narrowed, breathing heavily. "What? Cho forgave Harry, as she should have, because it _wasn't his fault_. It was your father's!" George shouted, standing up.

"Now now, George. I'm not finished yet. I'm sure you are aware that I have a son? Well, he helped me a great deal with this situation. He was decoy, George, though I'm sure I didn't need one. Your family is just so gullible, now, aren't they?" Draco chuckled, his dark robes swishing around his feet as he walked. "I used my son Scorpius to get an in with Albus Potter. His brother and your niece seemed to just be compelled to go along for the ride. I also enlisted the help of a dear friend's son, Rodney. He was dorm mates with Albus, and I'm sure he planted the clues just like I asked him to. Too bad for your family Albus isn't the brightest. If he had figured it out earlier, maybe none of this would have happened." Malfoy shook his head, as if sorry for the Weasleys.

George struggled to keep from putting a curse on Draco. "What can I do to stop you? Is there anything I can do to keep you from hurting my family anymore?" George pleaded. "I'd do anything..."

"Anything?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raising menacingly.

George thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, anything."

* * *

**Ha, it's a shorty and a cliffy! Oh, how I love being the writer. So, as you can see, this story is almost done. Probably only about three more chapters. So, if you all want this story to be updated next, please go to my profile and vote in the poll. Which ever story gets the most amount will be the one I update first.**

**Wish**


End file.
